Silent Angel
by faithy waithy
Summary: Anna Uley is Sam's unknown daughter, and she is mute. When her mother dies by a terrible tragedy she is forced to move to La Push, where she meets the pack and her soul mate. But when her mothers killer returns for her, can the pack save her? COMPLETE!
1. Flowers

The sky was a sad gray, as I stood in silence, staring at the small stone jutting out of the ground. The stone was marble, with elegant rose designs flowing along the border. Sitting up against the stone, was a large bouquet of flowers of all kind; Madonna Lilly's, daisies, fox gloves, and roses of every color. The flowers though, brought no happiness to me, as I stared at the name plate of above the wide assortment. The name plate that held the inscribed letters of the one person I truthfully loved. A new shower of tears began to fall, and I quickly whipped them away, telling myself to stay strong.

With a rough sigh, I set down the last flower that would be given to this lonely grave. A elegant Peony... My mothers favorite.

Giving the bouquet of flowers one last glance, I turned away from the fresh grave, and walked slowly back toward the black car where the social service lady stood. My eyes trailed along the ground as I went, not wanting to meet this woman's face. The woman that was taking me 3000 miles from the only place I had ever lived, Atlanta Georgia, to some secluded town in Washington in the middle of no where, La Push. My life had finally come to an end.

As I reached the car, she opened the door for me and moved aside to let me in. Once I entered the back seat of the car, the social worker, Cindy Scott, began the hour drive to the airport where she would immediately ditch me as soon as my flight arrived. Just thinking about flying in an airplane made this whole drive even more tense than it already was.

"You packed your notepad right?" Cindy asked, glancing at me in the rear view mirror. I gave her a nod, and she smiled at me, then turned on the radio to some classic blues station. Annoyed, I took out my I-pod, and flipped to some more cheerful music. Having a breakdown really wasn't on my agenda right now. Of course I would have told her the music she had on was too depressing for me at the moment, but sadly, my lack of ability to speak caused it to be difficult. Being a mute made a lot of things difficult.

As Miley Cyrus' music 'Party in the USA' rang through my ears, I stared out of the window, watching as the sun finally broke through the thick gray sky, and lit the world around me. But of course, to me, my world was still dark. With one small tear escaping my eye, I leaned my head on the cool window, and closed my eyes going into another world. Where life wasn't full of nothing but pain and despair. Instead it had happiness, and a sense of peace.

* * *

A soft tap on the shoulder was what woke me, and my eyes opened to see Cindy smiling at me. "We made it to the airport, Anna. We need to head in before you miss your flight." Quickly taking off my I-pod headphones, I put my only source for entertainment away, and grabbed my small knapsack, pulling it on my shoulder. Cindy was already out of her car as I got out, and grabbed my hand gently, pulling me to the trunk of the car. There she grabbed my two duffel bags and handed me one while she carried the other.

In no time we had entered through the front entrance, gotten my ticket, passed security, put my bags in the luggage section (_A/N: I have no clue what it is called)_, and arrived at the waiting area for flight 212. Cindy sat beside me in the available seats, and stared at the board that showed early arrivals and delays. I could understand why she would want to get away from me so fast. Who would want to hang around with someone who couldn't converse with you? The thought made me want to cry. Mom would want to hang with me...

Bored, I took out a picture of my mother and stared at the only thing I had of her. Looking at me and my mothers resemblance, I could tell right away father wouldn't realize I was his daughter. While my mother had brown, shoulder length hair, green eyes, and light tan skin, I have nothing the same. My eyes are the color of milky brown, my hair is a wavy black and flows about five inches past my shoulders, and my body is very thin, though that's probably due to my lack of appetite. I was a very plain girl, and my beauty could have never compared to my loving mothers.

Eventually the plane for Seattle, Washington arrived, and I put the picture away, then boarded the plane. Cindy gave me ten bucks 'just in case' and said a quick good luck, before shoving me toward the gate. Painfully, I went in the airplane, and took my seat which was neighbored by a boy probably two years older than me, and a middle aged woman, possibly his mom. After I buckled my seat belt, I grabbed my bag and held it close to me, burying my head in it's leather material. It was only till after the plane took off and arrived in the air, that I lifted my head. It was then I realized the boy sitting next to me was eying me with interest.

Si that he wouldn't notice, I quietly scooted away from him, feeling slightly nervous. "Hello," The boy had spoken, and I glanced over at him, nodding to acknowledge I had heard. "So, where you headed?" He asked, turning in his seat to face me better. Biting my finger, my hand trembled for the zipper of my bag, and I unzipped it quickly pulling out a pen and my notepad. The boys stared at me in confusion, as I began to scribble down my reply.

**La Push, Washington. You? **I handed the note pad to him, and he stared at it still confused. He read and then he looked at me, "You can't speak?" His tone was that of shock. I shook my head, and pointed toward the pad, annoyed he hadn't replied. "Oh! Right. I'm going to Forks. It's actually where I live, and it's not far from La Push. My names Joshua Webber. And that freak is Angela Webber," Joshua said, pointing to the older woman who I know realized was only in her twenties. She glared at Joshua, but smiled kindly at me.

"So what's your name?" Joshua asked, and handed me my notepad. I smiled and scribbled 'Anna Uley' down, then handed it back to him. For the next three hours me and Joshua talked (Well Joshua talked while I scribbled messy words), and we learned a lot about each other. Joshua was 17, and went to school at Forks High. He had a twin brother named Isaac, and told me that Angela was his older sister and was coming home to visit from collage. I even told him a little about me. How I was moving in with my, _mysterious _father. Told him I was fifteen, and how I would be sixteen in August, four months from now. But I left out the part about my mom. It wasn't a subject I was willing to talk about.

By the end of our discussion, we had exchanged emails, and he had even given me his phone number. Then he pulled out his I-pod and we listened to music for the rest of the trip. It was the first time in a whole week I actually found what I had lost...

Hope.


	2. Arrival

When the plane finally landed, Joshua and Angela said bye, and darted of toward the baggage claim and to find their parents. I on the other hand, walked out of the plane, and began to search the hundreds of people for the man I had never met. It took me only five minutes to give up, and I walked over to the corner of the room annoyed. Leaning against the wall, I continued to search the room, trying to pull out some thirty year old man, who was surveying the crowd to, but I couldn't find one anywhere that looked like my dad.

All of the sudden, a very tall man, in his early twenties I believe, walked toward me with an expressionless face. He was straight to the point when he arrived and he stood right in front of me. "Are you Anna Uley?" His question was no shock to me, though his voice was. It sounded husky, but younger than his appearance. He almost sounded like a boy maybe eighteen or nineteen. He was still staring at me, waiting for a reply, so I nodded to give him an answer.

He held out his hand to me to introduce himself, "Name's Jared. Sam sent me to take you to La Push. He had to _work_," He said the last word with a strange tinge of sarcasm, but I pretended not to notice and took his warm hand. It was huge compared to mine. "Well, let's go get your bags. Emily's dying to meet you, and if I don't have you home by dinner she'll hunt me down and feed me to the wolves," His statement wasn't that funny, but for some reason he chuckled silently at it like it was an inside joke.

He began to walk toward the baggage claim, and I followed gripping the strap of my small pack firmly. In no time, Jared had my two duffel bags in his hands and was leading me out of the airport. Surprisingly he never struggled at all while he carried my bags.

Once we got outside, he led me to an old blue pickup, and threw my bags in the backseat of the truck. Silently, I got into the passenger seat, and buckled my seat belt. Jared got in a second later, and started the truck, then put it into drive. Before I realized it we were on the high way, and were heading to my new home. Jared eventually got bored from the silence and turned on the radio to some R&B station. I stared at him in shock when he did this, because he looked more like those country type lovers. Probably because he appeared native.

As a song I didn't know came on, I took out my I-pod and flipped to 'Viva la Vida By:Cold Play' and began to listen to the song, resting my head on the window. As the music played, I went back to the day my life was changed. The day everything was ruined. The day I lost the one person I loved.

***Flash Back***

_The T.V was on some comedy when I entered the living room. Dropping my book bag, I walked over to the black leather sofa in the room and sat next to my snoring mom. Taking the controller next to her, I turned the channel to CNN and watched the news. After a hour I tried to wake my mom up, but she swatted my hand away and buried her head into the pillow she was lying on more. Rolling my eyes, I got up and went to the kitchen to start dinner._

_While i was pulling out a couple of rolls to put into the oven, the phone rang and I stared at it waiting for mom to pick up. After the second ring, I decided to try and wake mom up again. When i entered the living room though, I was shocked to see my mom wasn't on the sofa anymore. Looking around the living room, I saw that my moms glasses were still on the coffee table. That was strange. Picking up moms glasses, I looked around the living room again, and was about to check the bathroom, when I heard a piercing scream._

_With surprise, I accidentally dropped mom's glasses and they shattered when they hit the wooden floor. Without a second thought, I ran upstairs to find the source of the scream, and ran into my mothers room. My mom was there up against the wall, but she wasn't the only one in the room. There, holding her against the white wall, was a man. He was about thirty, with blondish brown hair, and the palest skin I had ever seen. My mom noticed me in the room, and began to yell._

_"Anna! Run! Get away while you still can!" Without a moment to spare, I ignored my mom and picked up a glass vase from a small table in the room. But before I had a chance to throw it at him, he pressed his mouth up to my moms throat, and then opened his mouth to show white teeth. My mom screamed, trying to push him away, but before she had a chance to push even once, he bit into her neck. I dropped the vase and gasped, backing up against the wall in horror. _

_He dropped my mom's lifeless body to the ground moments later, and sighed a sigh of pleasure. Then he turned to me, and my eyes went wide with horror. His eyes were a piercing red, almost like fire. If I could scream, I would have screamed bloody murder. He walked over my moms limp body, and stepped toward me whipping off the blood that was dripping from his mouth. My whole body had gone stiff with fear, and I couldn't move a muscle as he walked toward me._

_He eyed me intently, scanning his eyes from my face, to my shaking hands, to my still as stone feet. A laugh escaped him, "And I expected you to scream and run..." The man said, in a voice that sounded like wind chimes. His hand suddenly touched my cheek, and he leaned in inhaling my scent. He smiled with pleasure, and trailed his finger down to my neck, causing me to shiver. He laughed and then leaned in, pressing his cold lips to my neck. I closed my eyes, ready for my blood to be drained, but it didn't happen. Instead, he kissed me. _

_My eyes flew open in total shock, and I stared at this killer stunned. He smiled at me, and leaned in toward my ear, whispering, "Mon amour. Mon chanteur." I had no idea what he had said to me, but whatever it was, it obviously meant a lot, because his cold lips touched my own, and he gave me a deep kiss. Then he was gone..._

***End of Flash Back***

"Anna... Anna were here." Jared's warm hand shook my shoulder and I flew up in my seat shocked. He sighed and stared at me concerned, touching my cheek to wipe away a loose tear. "You okay?" He asked, still watching me warily. I gave him a nod, and unbuckled my seat belt, getting out of the truck. Jared grabbed my bags in the back and handed me my pack, which I reluctantly threw over my shoulder. Then he made his way up to a beautiful, two story house.

Following, I walked up the houses wooden porch steps, and stopped at the now open door, shocked that Jared had just walked right in. With a hard sigh, I entered the house and walked into a decent looking kitchen, where about four men were sitting at a small table, being served by a young looking woman with a scar on the right side of her face. As soon as the screen door closed to the house, everyone's attention was diverted to me. "Anna! I'm so glad you came!" The woman who was serving the men, walked up to me and pulled me into a friendly hug.

My body on impulse, went completely still, and my breathing stopped. She must have noticed because she quickly pulled away from me with a look of surprise. "Oh... I'm sorry Anna. I didn't know you don't like to be touched. The doctors never sai-" I quickly shook my head, cutting her off, and gave her a smile. She was wrong in more than one way. It wasn't that I didn't like to be touched, it was just, I didn't like to be held. It reminded me to much of my mother.

She then took my hand carefully, and led me over to the table where the four men sat. Jared had returned from taking my bags to my room, and now leaned against the counter chewing on a muffin. Everyone's eyes were still on me at this point, and so I looked toward the floor slightly nervous. "So this is the mysterious Uley!" A strong husky voice said, and then one of the men from the table stood. He looked younger than every one else here, and looked the most excited. His face had a wide grin planted straight across.

He walked over to me and gripped me into a huge bear hug. It was amazing how tall this guy was. My height only reached below his shoulder. He finally released me and then grinned, "The police never told Sam you were hot." A blush spread over my cheeks and I looked away embarrassed. Then I heard a slap. "Idiot..." Looking up I stared at the man who was rubbing his head, and glaring at another man sitting at the table. The guy who called me hot, turned back to me and extended one of his giant hands toward me. "My names Seth." I shook his hand with a nod and released when I saw how hot his hand was. It was scorching.

"This bimbo is Paul," Seth said, pointing to the guy who had slapped him. Then he pointed to another dude who was wolfing down a blueberry muffin, "That pigs Collin." Collin glared at Seth and muttered, "Your one to talk." Seth rolled his eyes, but before he could introduce the last dude, he was already on his feet and rushing toward me. He extended his massive hand to me in eagerness and chimed, "My names Brady!" Nodding, I shook his hand, but was stunned when he pulled me into a enormous hug. "She's a keeper," Paul said, and Brady laughed ruffling my hair. I swatted his hand away, and fixed my hair annoyed.

Emily calmed the guys down moments later by shoving a plate of cookies on the table. They dug in like carnivores tearing up dear meat. "Don't mind them Anna. They have no respect for guest," Jared said, walking over to stand next to me. I smiled, and gave him a nod, then stepped back and leaned against the kitchen wall."Suppers cooking Anna. Your father should be home soon, and then we can eat." When Emily said the word _father, _my heart immediately stung, and I closed my eyes to keep from crying. Meeting my father was what I had been dreading all week. The only question that rang through my head at this moment was, "What would he think of me?" With a wavering smile, I nodded at Emily, and then began to twirl a strand of hair with my finger.

Minutes past, and the kitchen door finally opened. Backing away from the open door, I hid in the corner of the room, not ready to meet him. A man, maybe in his twenties, entered the room, and walked over to Emily with a adoring smile. He pulled her into a hug, and kissed her on the lips, cheek, her scar, and her forehead. It was really disturbing to watch. So instead I stared at my _fathers _features. By looking at the side of his face I could already see we had some similar features. He had the same black hair as me, his nose was mine, and his skin color was exactly identical to my own. With a sigh, I stepped forward to make myself known.

He turned to me at once, and his face went blank; literally. The whole room went silent when Sam first looked at me, and I could tell I wasn't the only nervous one in this kitchen. With a small smile, I waved weakly and then pushed a lock of my black hair behind my ear. My dad came out of his frozen stage, and smiled at me. "Anna..." He whispered, and then before I realized it, I was in his warm embrace. He pressed his face into my hair, and I felt his warm breath roll around my head. "I can't believe it's you," He said in a broken voice, and I got the feeling that he was trying to keep from crying. Pressing my face into his warm shirt, I broke into tears and wrapped my arms around his neck, happy that my father had excepted me so fast.

The door opened again, but dad didn't release me- instead he tightened his hold. Kissing the top of my head he whispered, "Welcome home." And then finally he pulled away, smiling wildly at me. Smiling back at him, I grabbed my pack that was still on my shoulder and took out my notepad, quickly scribbling down the words that I meant with all my heart, **It's good to be home. **He read the notepad and smiled, handing it back to me. Then he turned to Emily and asked, "So, what's for supper?" Emily smiled and answered, "Hotdog's..." A wide grin spread on my face. I loved hotdog's.

In about ten moments, we were all seated at the kitchen table, eating away. The guy who had entered the house while dad was hugging me, now sat across from me, not really paying any mind to me. His name was Quil, and when Paul had introduced him to me, he just glared at me. Why, I had no idea. After a good hour of the glaring though, I got uncomfortable and pulled out my notepad again. Scribbling down, **What's your problem?!**, I shoved it across the table at Quil, and he took it not moving his eyes from me. Then he read it and looked back at me. After a moment of staring, he let out a sigh and smiled, "So Anna. How old are you?" Confused, I held up one finger on one hand and five fingers on my other. I hope he got the picture I was fifteen. He seemed to though, and handed me back my note pad. The rest of the night, I didn't move my eyes from him.

**Quil POV**

As soon as I entered Sam's house, I smelled something awful, and the smell came directly from the small girl with black wavy hair and milky brown eyes. It was a hard scent, that burned my nose only a little, but I knew exactly what it was. The scent of a vampire. This girl, Anna, had been touched by a vampire, probably having no clue he was one. As we ate dinner, I watched her expression closely, trying to figure out where she could have met this bloodsucker. An hour passed, and before I realized it, a notepad was shoved in front of me with three words, **What's your problem?! **Anna watched me across the table as I read it, but I tried hard to hold an expressionless face.

Sam sat at the end of the table, staring at me with a confused expression, but I ignored him looking up and staring at Anna. Her teeth were clenched, and her breathing was nervous, almost scared. Deciding to play it cool, I gave her a smile and decided to talk formal, "So Anna... How old are you?" She stared at me, confused by my reaction, and held up one finger on one hand, and five on the other. 15, and already encountering vampires. She was worse than Bella.

With a silent chuckle, I slid her notepad back, and she took it quickly with shaky hands. The table was silent through our whole exchange, and everyone stared at me in either disapproval or confusion. Instead of explaining myself, I ate another hot dog. After we ate though, Sam pulled me into the living room with a glare. "What the hell was that about Quil? Are you trying to make my daughter freaked?!" Sam hissed, shoving against the wall.

With a sigh, I whispered, "Come on Sam! Don't you smell it? Your daughter's met a bloodsucker! She's got the scent all over her face." Sam stared at me wide eyed for a moment, and then released me shocked, "Now that you mention it, I did smell something that burned my nose." Paul was suddenly in the room, staring at me wide eyed, "How did you smell it, and I couldn't?" He snarled, folding his arms annoyed. Rolling my eyes, I looked back and Sam and whispered, "Anna's hiding something Sam. And I'm going to find out what it is."


	3. Embry

It was 3am in the morning when I awoke, and I slapped my forehead annoyed. Ever since the day I had met that pale man, I had been having nightmares that woke me up from my sleep. This nightmare was no different than the others. I was in a strange, never ending forest, and standing in front of me was the vampire that had murdered my mom. He would always walk towards me with grace, and then circle me as if he was surveying a statue. Then he'd grab me by the arm, and pull me toward him, whispering in my ear, those four unforgotten words.

Mon amour. Mon chanteur... What does that even mean?!

Annoyed, I got out of bed and walked tiredly to the old computer my dad had provided me. Turning it on, I prayed that it's loud start didn't wake him or Emily. That would be an awful first impression. After about five minutes, the computer was done starting, and I quickly went on the internet. Typing in the first words spoken, 'Mon amour', a translation sight came up, and told me these words were French.

Once I typed the rest of the phrase into the translation engine, I waited tiredly for the computer to load, and when it did I stopped breathing. Four words were planted on the screen that explained exactly what the pale man had said. **My love. My singer. **My eyes flew open, and I jumped away from the computer in shock. It didn't make sense at all, but still, it was shocking he would say these things about me. With a shaky hand, I closed the internet, and turned off the computer.

It was then I realized I had an audience. "What were you looking up that for Anna?" I jumped in shock, and clutched my chest as my heart beat rapidly. Turning around, I faced my father who looked wide awake like he hadn't even gone to sleep. Clenching my jaw, I shrugged and walked back to my bed, hiding under the covers as I did. My father must have followed, because I felt someone hovering over me as I hid under the blanket. "Anna. What are you hiding from me?" My father pulled the covers away from me, and I stared away from him quickly. He sighed impatiently, and I heard him mutter something under his breath. Then he left as abruptly as he entered, and shut the door behind him as he went.

The next four hours, I lied in bed doing nothing but staring at the ceiling. It was an awful idea, staying up all morning when I had school to go to... But it's not my fault I couldn't sleep. At six o'clock, the alarm Emily had given me went off, and I turned it off grumpily rolling out of bed. Walking over to one of my duffel bags, I took out some clothes, a black tank top and a pair of faded blue jeans. Dropping them on my bed, I went into the hall way smelling the scent of pancakes and decided breakfast wouldn't hurt before getting dressed. Rushing down the stairs, I walked into the kitchen to find Emily whistling as she flipped pancakes.

She saw me enter and smiled at me, stopping her pretty tune. "Good morning Anna. There's a plate of pancakes already on the table for you." Smiling, I walked over to the table and sat, picking up a fork beside a plate of pancakes drenched in syrup. Eating the pancakes, my face fell slightly, remembering how my mom use to make pancakes for me each morning, mainly because she didn't trust me with the stove. Over protective mother. I snuck past her sometimes, like I did on the day she... Shaking the thought out of my head quickly I finished my breakfast and placed the plate in the sink.

"If you want to take a shower Anna, I put some towels and rags in the bathroom across from your room. So feel free to wash up before school today. Paul and Jared are taking you to school today. Collin and Brady will hopefully be in some of your classes, so they'll help you out today if you need it." Smiling at Emily, I nodded and walked back to the steps, then climbed them and went to my room. After I got my clothes, I quickly got in the shower, enjoying the warm water on my tense muscles. Then once I dried, I put on my clothes quickly and finished getting ready for the day. Then I went back in my room. Only my room wasn't empty like I had left it.

Paul and Jared sat on my bed arguing about who should drive to school when I entered. Of course seeing them in my room, on my bed, was a bit shocking at first, but I got over it. With a sigh, I sat down beside Paul and grabbed my book bag from the floor, going through it to make sure I had everything. "Nervous?" Paul said nudging my shoulder. Rolling my eyes, I shook my head and took out my notepad, placing it in the front pocket of my black book bag. I really didn't want to loose that.

Standing, I looked at the clock and saw we had ten minutes to get to school before first bell rang. Jerking Paul's shoulder and pointing at my clock which read 7:15am, Paul seemed to get the picture it was time to go. "Alright! Come on Jared, before Anna looses her head." With a groan, I grabbed Paul's giant hand, and tugged him up from the bed. Sadly my tug did nothing, and Paul and Jared chuckled. Annoyed, I threw my book bag over my shoulder and stomped out of the room. Jared and Paul followed behind muttering under their breath.

Emily met me at the doorway in the kitchen and handed me $2 for lunch. "Have a nice day Anna. And try and make some friends too," Emily said, then gave me a hug, which this time I didn't stiffen. Nodding my head, I walked outside but not in enough time to here Emily mutter to Paul and Jared, "Watch her..." Rolling my eyes I walked over to Jared's blue truck in the driveway, which happened to be beside my dads Green Ford truck. It was really strange that he hadn't driven it to work, but I guessed someone had picked him up or something.

"Ready?" Paul asked, and opened the front door of the truck indicating me to sit in the middle. Smiling, I hopped in and quickly buckled my seatbelt. In no time, Jared was driving us down the road to La Push High School. Once we pulled into the busy school lot, a feeling came into the pit of my stomach and I immediately felt nervous. "We'll see you at lunch," Jared said as we arrived moments later at the main office. Nodding, I waved good-bye to Paul and Jared, and walked into the office trying to look determined.

A chubby lady, with bronze framed reading glasses, and short curly brown hair looked up at me when I entered and smiled. "Yes?" She waited for me to say something, and I quickly took out my notepad writing down my name and showing it to the lady. Her eyes opened wide and she slapped her forehead literally. "Of course! I'm sorry Anna... I should have known it was you from the beginning. Give me one moment and I'll get your schedule." The lady disappeared into a back room and I sat in a hair by the desk, biting my lip nervously.

"...you really have to do that? I mean it was just one kid and a broken nose!" My eyes shot up to a tall, muscular boy, with short cropped black hair, and a very horrified expression. In front of him was a stern looking lady who appeared to be the principle. "Mr. Call. You're a great student and all, but I'm afraid you have no choice but detention. You broke a kids nose and you need to pay the consequences." The boy looked at the woman even more pleading, "Please, Principle Greene. Sam will have my skin if I miss work this afternoon. And there is no way in the world I can spend the next five days in detention either. I have a schedule!"

The principle laughed and muttered something under her breath, then looked back at the boy shaking her head. "I'm really sorry Embry. But unless you want to help out the new kid this week, detention is all I have for you." The boy, Embry, immediately perked up, and a wide grin spread on his face. "So let me get this straight... I help the new kid this week find her classes, locker, and all that other junk, and I don't have to serve detention?" He asked. The principle rolled her eyes, then clenched her jaw and thought for a moment. Eventually she let out a hard sigh and said, "Fine. Help out the new kid, and I'll forget about your detention..." Embry sighed with relief. The principle shook her head, "I swear, you and your friends always find a way around me."

Suddenly the secretary was back, and I quickly pulled my attention from Embry and the Principle, to a sheet of paper being held towards me. Taking my schedule, I smiled and looked at the sheet. "All of your classes are on there. Now all I need is to find someone to help you out with finding them." The Principle over heard, and shoved Embry over toward us, "Oh don't worry. I just solved that problem. Embry has offered to help out Anna for the day." The secretary smiled and looked at Embry, "Good. Well then you should be going to take her to her locker shouldn't you." Embry jumped and said a quick, yeah, then took my schedule without looking at me.

"Well have a good day Anna, and if any one bothers you come straight to me or a teacher," The principle said, and then walked off. Sighing I turned back to Embry and waited for him to look up from the schedule. "Wow! You're smart for a sophomore," Embry acknowledged, and looked up at me with a smile. Then he froze. Raising an eyebrow, I snapped my finger in front of him and pointed to the paper. He shook his head, and looked down at where I was pointing, then looked at me. "Oh! Right! Classes... Got it." Embry grabbed my arm with his warm hand, and began to drag me to my next class. The whole time, I followed to keep up.

**Embry POV**

Once again, I was in the Principles office for getting into another fight and breaking a Juniors nose. Sam would have my head this time when he got a hold of me. With a sigh, I picked up the Rubik's Cube on Principle Greene's desk and began to turn the different sections over and over. By the time Greene entered her office I had finished the cube completely. "You know... It took three days to get that where it was, and here you are showing off your mad skills once again." With a hard sigh, she sat at her chair across from me, and opened my enormous folder. "So Embry- You punched a boy in the nose after he insulted you, and he broke his nose... Am I correct?"

With a sigh I said, "Yes... But technically, he broke his nose, because when I punched him in the jaw, he fell down and hit his nose on the sidewalk." Rolling her eyes, the Principle muttered, "Of course he did..." Then she stood and closed my folder. "Well I have a solution to your punishment," She stated, and pulled out a detention slip. I groaned knowing I was in for it. Mrs. Greene began to walk out of the room and I followed her with pleading eyes. "Not another detention sleep! Come on Mrs. Greene, do you really have to do that? I mean it was just one kid and a broken nose!" She replied by stating, "Mr. Call. You're a great student and all, but I'm afraid you have no choice but detention. You broke a kids nose and you need to pay the consequences. "

"Please, Principle Greene. Sam will have my skin if I miss work this afternoon. And there is no way in the world I can spend the next five days in detention either. I have a schedule!" I admitted, avoiding the part that my job kept her safe from bloodsucking vampires. Looking back at the principle with a desperate expression, the Principle rolled her eyes and tried to hold a chuckle. Then she looked at the detention slip and bit her lip.

Eventually with a moment of thought, the Principle shook her head and stated, "I'm really sorry Embry. But unless you want to help out the new kid this week, detention is all I have for you." With a moment of thought, I figured helping out the new kid would be much better than detention. "So let me get this straight," I began, aware that some figure in the background was listening, "I help the new kid this week find her classes, locker, and all that other junk, and I don't have to serve detention?" Mrs. Greene rolled her eyes once again and then clenched her jaw.

Finally she answered with a sigh, "Fine. Help out the new kid, and I'll forget about your detention..." With relief, I sighed my self, and sang hallelujah in my head. I wasn't going to die tonight. Mrs. Greene shook her head in dismay, "I swear, you and your friends always find a way around me." With a grin I chimed, "But you love us." She slapped her forehead, then began to shove me over to the figure who had been the eavesdropper.

She quickly cut into the girl with black hair, and the secretary Mrs. Martin's conversation. "Oh don't worry. I just solved that problem. Embry has offered to help out Anna for the day." I was slightly confused, but I suppose she was responding to something the Secretary had just said. Then I remembered I had just found out the new Kids name. I was helping out a girl! With a sigh, I looked over at the secretary who was smiling at me. "Good," Good she said, then smirked, "Well then you should be going to take her to her locker shouldn't you." I was slightly annoyed by her phrase, but then I decided I should just get this over with.

Saying a quick yeah, I took the girl Anna's schedule, and looked over it, seeing she was in almost all honors classes. This girl had to be smart. Seeing this, I complimented her out loud, "Wow! You're smart for a sophomore." Looking up I expected to see an average girl standing there, but instead all I saw was an angel. Her long black hair, glowed magnificently in the light. Her deep milky brown eyes were like windows, allowing me to see deep inside her soul. And her amazing flawless face, with amazing freckles neatly patterned on her delicate cheeks, and amazing pinkish- red lips that lit her amazing features.

I had found her... My soul mate.


	4. Beautiful

**Anna POV**

Embry was the strangest guy I had ever met. He was like an over protective puppy, weaving me in and around the groups of loud kids to my locker- I think. Eventually Embry stopped shoving me, and handed me my schedule. "Here's your locker. Put your stuff away and I'll take you to your next class," Embry said, and then leaned on the locker next to mine, staring at me continuously with adoration. It was beginning to get freaky. With a sigh, I opened my locker and put away the supplies I wouldn't need, even taking off my jacket in the process. Embry's warm breath was by my face before I knew it, and I froze, looking up at him in shock. When I saw where his face was, I jumped back a few steps.

He noticed and pulled his face away quickly, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you... I-Um- I'll go stand across the hall." Embry walked slapping his forehead and muttering idiot to himself. That made me smile slightly. He was sorta cute in some ways. Sighing, I put my back pack away and closed my locker, turning to go over to Embry. But a hand shockingly stopped me. Turning to it's owner I frowned."Hey beautiful. I haven't seen you around her. You new?"

The guy who had spoken to me was a jock looking boy, with messy blond hair and hazy blue eyes. He was not at all cute like Embry. Nodding my head to answer his question, I tried to find a way around him. He stepped in my way. "So you got a name princess? Or am I just gonna have to beg for it?" I heard a small animal like growl across the room which made me jump, but I pretended to not here it. Instead I began to write on my note pad with a pen I was freely carrying. He was stunned by my actions and read it confused. "You can't speak? Can you?" He asked.

"Is that a problem?" We both jumped when we heard Embry's voice behind me, and I saw the guy who was talking to me, shoot a glare at him. "Don't you have to go to the Principles office or something?!" The guy hissed at Embry, and turned back to me. Just then Embry pulled me away. "Why don't you go find your girlfriend Darren, and leave this innocent girl alone," Embry hissed, and before I could object, he was pulling me away from the guy. The guy who still had my notepad.

Embry stopped suddenly, and turned around to me with a frown, "Look Anna. Stay away from that kid. He's the schools biggest player and bad news." His words shocked me, and I stared at him confused. It was so strange how all of the sudden, this guy had become an overprotective shadow that wouldn't leave my side. It was beginning to get annoying, but of course I couldn't state this because I didn't have anything to write on.

With a sigh, I nodded at Embry telling him I would, and pointed to the schedule still in his hand annoyed. He grinned and pulled me to my first class, Social Studies, without another word, then left me there saying, "I'll be back to take you to your next class." He walked away, once he said that, but I could still feel his eyes on me. Annoyed, I walked into the room, holding my binders hard. But when I entered the already crowded room I cowered, and my hold on the binders weakened.

With a deep breath, I walked over to the kind looking young lady at a small desk, and waited for her to look up from a paper she was writing on. Biting my lip, I tried to make a noise with my throat, but it only came out as a cough. It was kinda funny to hear it, but I kept a straight face. The teacher, however, immediately looked up in shock and then when she saw me, she practically jumped out of her seat. "Oh! You must be Anna!" She stated, and quickly found her way around me, grabbing a book with a bunch of papers on top. I was aware while she did this, that all eyes in the class had rested on me. I was also aware, kids were whispering softly, "It's the mute girl." That made me wince.

"So here is your book dear. Take a seat, and when final bell rings I'll introduce you to the class," the teacher said. I wanted to object so badly, but she was already pushing to a desk next to a huge russet skinned boy. He had short messy black, but was very muscular. He almost had the same qualities as Jared, Paul, Quil, Sam, and Embry, though he had green eyes unlike every one else. Silently, I took a seat next to the boy, and pulled out a piece of paper. Then the bell rang, and I hid my face by beginning to doodle.

The teacher began to speak, and I bit my lip, ready for the announcement. "All right class. Before we begin on our lesson, I'd like to introduce our new student Anna Uley." The boy next to me stiffened, and I felt his eyes immediately on me. He was soon followed by the whole class. Giving everyone a weak wave, I looked away quickly, my cheeks turning a deep shade of pink. Finally after a moment of the stares, the teacher began class and I got some relief.

The rest of class went by smoothly, and I actually got into the lesson for once. Luckily this teacher never called my name to answer a question like I feared my other teachers would do. When the teacher finished off class, the boy sitting next to me turned in his seat. "So your Sam's daughter?" His question took me by surprise and I looked up in shock. How did he know that. Then I remembered the teacher had said my last name and felt like an idiot. Nodding my head to answer his question, I began to put my papers away. He spoke again after a minute.

"Well my names John. If you need anything I'm here for you." His words stunned me, and I eyed him curiously. **(A/N John is a werewolf I'm adding to my story... This story is based ten years after breaking dawn, so anything could happen)** He sounded like we were already best friends. With a smile, I mouthed a thank you, and then looked at my desk, tracing the wooden patterns. John spoke once again though, pulling me from my momentarily distractions. "So are you coming to the bonfire tonight? It would be great to have you, and I know Sam would love for you to come," John blabbered, and I couldn't help but like this guy. He was just someone who made me feel warm and comfortable around.

Just as I was about to nod my head yes, Darren's voice rang in my ears. I had been aware he was in this class, but I never expected he'd talk to me again. "Well look at this. John is trying to flirt. Sadly he is sucking badly at," Darren muttered, and then placed my notepad on top of my books. "You forgot this beautiful. I thought you would've like it back." Smiling at him, I nodded, and then watched as he walked away. With a sigh, I looked down at my notepad and was shocked to see he had written something down.

_Hey Princess. Thought you might want to go to the movies tomorrow. Email me for your reply._

_-Daren_

_P.s: I wouldn't hang around those Native freaks. Their all criminals._

Under his note was his email address, and I bit my lip, debating if I really should. He seemed like a normal kid, but I had only known him for a day. And didn't he have a girlfriend or something? With a sigh, I tore the paper off and placed it in my pants pocket, but not fast enough for John to see me do it. "You're not honestly thanking about it are you? That guys a jerk!" John exclaimed, and the people in front of us turned in surprise by John's outburst. Just as I was about to hit my head on the desk, the bell rang, and I jumped out of my seat rushing into the hall.

Embry was leaning against the lockers when I arrived in the hall, and smiled when he saw me. "Ready for your next class?" I nodded, and Embry grinned, pulling me toward my next class. My next two classes went by quickly thankfully, and after each class, Embry had met me at the door like he was supposed to. If he wasn't doing this because he didn't have a choice, I would have actually thought we could be good friends. Maybe we would be good friends.

Embry was leading me to lunch, telling me all about his friends and how much they were dying to meet me. It really made me feel nauseous to know that all of his friends were waiting for me. Suddenly Jared and Paul caught up to me and Embry, as we headed toward the doors to the cafeteria. "So Em. See you met our friend Anna." Best thing about Embry's friends- I already knew half of them. "Yeah... She's something," Embry said, and I was shocked by the adoration he used when he spoke. Jared and Paul noticed to because they grinned widely.

"Way to go Em! You did good," Paul chimed, and nudged Embry's shoulder. He smiled and said, "It's wonderful. No wonder you guys think about it all the time." I was totally lost now, so I directed my attention somewhere else, trying not to get confused. Eventually we arrived to the cafeteria- Jared and Paul still congratulating Embry- and I made my way to the lunch line. The three of them followed. Buying an apple and a carton of milk, I waited for Jared and the other two to get their meals. When they got their mountains of food, I followed them quietly to the table at the end of the room.

There was already a table full of people there, including Collin, Brady, John, and that boy who was shooting me death glares last night, Quil. With a deep breath, I took a seat next to John, across from Quil, and began to eat my apple. The whole table fell silent when I sat, but once Embry sat beside me, the silence broke. It was probably because Embry was shooting glares at every one. Quil was the first one to speak to me, "So Anna. How did your day go? John told us Darren asked you to a date tomorrow." Embry froze beside me, and dropped a potato chip he was about to eat. To reply to Quil, I just shrugged.

The girl sitting diagonal from me, smiled and held out her hand, "Hello. I'm Kim. You must be Anna." She stated, and I took her hand with a smile. She shook kindly, then pulled away at last saying, "Emily's been so excited about you moving here. She's always wanted a daughter." Jared, who sat next to Kim, smiled and said, "You've brightened her spirit a lot." With a blush, I smiled and began to eat my apple again, trying to ignore the many eyes on me.

Quil suddenly growled, making the whole table jump. Embry glared at him and hissed, "What's your problem dude?" Quil just glared at me and hissed, "She is!" Then he stood swiftly and left without another word. Embry began to shake next to me, and I guessed it was from furry, but I was in too much shock to care. I still couldn't figure out what I had done to make Quil hate me. Was it that he didn't want me here? The rest of lunch, I silently ate my apple, trying to forget Quil's deathly glare.

**Quil POV**

Once Anna sat down at the table, I could immediately smell bloodsucker all over her. It was hard to believe I was the only one that could ever smell it. As Embry shot the whole table death glares for their sudden silence, I couldn't help but glare back. I was aware by now that Embry had imprinted on Anna, but I really didn't care. Embry needed to know his girlfriend was hiding something. Something big. After a moment of adjusting to the smell, I spoke, "So Anna. How did your day go? John told us Darren asked you to a date tomorrow."

Embry shot me a huge glare, and then turned over to Darren to glare at him more. Anna sensed Embry's actions, and instead of writing a reply, she just shrugged. Once she shrugged the leech sent filled my nostrils again. Jared and Kim began to talk to Anna about Emily wanting a daughter, so I zoned them out, trying to smell the air around me. Immediately that leech sent on Anna returned to me. It was such a pain to smell. After a moment, I couldn't take the scent any more, and growled annoyed.

Anna jumped by my movement, but before I could see her expression, I got up and quickly left the cafeteria. Once I got outside the school building, I stripped behind a bush by the La Push forest, then changed into my chocolate brown furred wolf form. Taking off into a run, I heard Jacob's thoughts.

_'Quil? Shouldn't you be in school?'_

With a growl, I hissed in my head, _**I couldn't take that smell any longer.** _

Jacob saw what i was speaking of in my thoughts, and then said in a venomous voice, _'How did a girl that young encounter a vampire?'_

I answered back, **_I'm not sure. But I'm going to find out soon. I just know it... Hey. Go ask Edward if it's possible Anna's mom could have been killed by a Leech._**

Jacob snickered and said, _'What makes you think he'd know?'_

I said one word, **Vampire!**

Jacob phased back, and I was left alone to my thoughts. Everything was beginning to pull together. Anna's mom had to have been killed by a vampire. I just know it. The only question though, is why the vampire left Anna alive. Why was she spared?

* * *

**Kane POV**

That girl... She was the only thing that I could think of at the moment. She was the only creature keeping me alive on this earth. Her blood was like a drug to me. I had to have no matter what the cost. I should have killed her with her mother, but when I saw that silent angel's beauty, I just couldn't find the strength to even try. She was amazing, and I wanted her for my own. Letting her get away from me was the worst idea of my life.

As I sat at the booth of a run down diner outside the state of Washington, I had to hold all my strength from running all the way to Washington, and snatching that beauty off her feet. But I knew patience was the only way. The only choice I had if I was going to get what I wanted. I knew for a fact though, that black haired angel would be mine in the end. And no body was going to stop me.

I Kane Hayman, would have my Angel, no matter what the cost. Her blood would forever be mine. Her name rang in my head as I sat in the booth. The name her mother had screamed loudly before I had sucked her dry. "Anna," I whispered, and then stood, putting on my sunglasses once again, and walking out of the diner.


	5. Memories

**Anna POV**

Entering my new home, I saw something I truly had not wanted to see. There in the kitchen, my dad was kissing Emily adoringly, as if he had known her his whole life. Embry, who had driven me home, cleared his throat loudly, and they both broke apart annoyed. But when Emily saw me next to Embry she immediately smiled, "Anna! How was school?" I gave her a side ways thumbs up, telling her it was in between good and bad, and then placed my book bag on the table. Dad looked at me for a moment, then looked at Embry asking, "Why did you drive her home?" Embry smirked and said, "Jared and Paul had to hunt down Quil." That was not what I was told, and I stared at him in disbelief.

Embry looked at me, and smiled, winking. "Well, it's your shift Embry. You should probably be heading out," Dad said, and then pointed toward the door, eying Embry with stern eyes. Embry rolled his eyes, and then left with a quick bye, closing the wooden door behind him. Emily was the next to speak, and I was stunned to see she was already halfway across the room. "Well I'm going over to Sue's. I'll be back by the bonfire so the three of us can go together," she said hurriedly, and I couldn't help but think she was trying to give me and dad some alone time. We hadn't gotten any last night.

Once Emily was gone, me and Dad fell silent, and I softly took a seat at the table, slightly nervous. My father sat at the table only seconds later, and began to fiddle around with a watch he had on his wrist. We sat still and silent for a good minute, before my father finally spoke to me. "So Anna... Your mom... Did she ever- um- ever mention why we separated?" Dad asked, and he immediately looked away from me, probably feeling his question was dumb. With a grimace, I shook my head no, and pulled out my notepad, quickly scribbling down, **But she did tell me that you were both madly in love.**

Dad read it, and I couldn't help but see the pain flash in his eyes, then he let out a hard sigh. "Yes... We did love each other," He whispered, and then looked off toward the window hanging above the sink. "You look so much like her Anna... The way your eyes shine in the light. The way your smile lights your whole face. It reminds me so much of your mother Mary." Quickly, I wrote down the question I had just thought of in my head, **Why did you guys break up?**

Dad smiled at my question, and then asked, "Would you like to hear me and your mothers story Anna?" My heart skipped a beat, and I nodded quickly. My mom had never spoken once of the _old days. _The days that my mom and dad were happily together. Or at least I expected they were happy. But who knows...

My dad quickly stood, then made me stand leading me into the nicely cleaned living room. The wooden floor had an elegant red carpet of fancy pattern on it. The furniture was that if two brown leather sofas, and a mahogany entertainment center with a nice sized T.V. There was also a small wooden coffee table in the middle of the room. My dad took a seat on one of the sofas, and I sat next to him, taking off my shoes and then curling into a ball on the sofa. Leaning into my fathers side, I was ready to hear the story of my birth.

My dad hesitantly wrapped his arms around me and began. His voice was so mesmerizing, that I immediately got caught in the story.

"It was about 17 years ago, when your mom and I first met. She and I were 16, and at first we had barely paid no mind to each other. It was at the school assembly when we had first met. Your mother was one of the cheerleaders, who was having a small performance during the assembly. While she was doing one of her routines, one of the cheerleaders who were holding her up had twisted her ankle, and forced Mary to fall back ward toward the concrete floor. If I hadn't been standing close by at the moment, she would have possibly been de-," He stopped, and looked at me, changing his word. "She would have been hurt. Luckily I caught her right before she hit the ground, and she thanked me like I was her hero. That day, I immediately fell in love with her.

She soon asked me out to the movies one night, and we went with some friends. It was an awesome night, and your mom and I were completely entranced by one another. We exchanged phone numbers, emails, even addresses, and talked to each other all night on the phone. Eventually after a week, we actually started dating, and officially told our parents, and friends we were dating. Months went on, and we just fell more and more in love by the moment. After about seven months of dating, we fell so much in love, that we had promised to marry each other. We had even swore that as soon as we graduated we would move out and buy a house together. But that was only future dreams, and they didn't last long.

Your mom got tired of waiting for graduation, and with a lot of persuasion had bribed me into staying over at her house late one night. Her parents were out of town and she had the whole house to her self. That night we-um- yeah... Anyway, we continued dating after that night, but had never tried again. Then after a good three weeks after the night, Mary had stopped talking, calling, and emailing me. She wouldn't even wave to me in the hall way. It was beginning to get strange after a while. Then one day, I found her in the hallway leaning against some lockers, crying her little heart out.

She tried to avoid my gaze when I approached her, but with much effort I made her look at me. It was then I noticed how different she looked. Her skin was slightly paler, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. When she finally looked at me, all I saw in her eyes was pain and regret. It was all confusing at first, until I begged her to tall me what's wrong and she screamed she was pregnant. We were lucky no one had heard.

After I had gotten the news of your mothers pregnancy, I immediately offered to drop out of high school and find a job to support the child. Mary wouldn't have that at all. She told me to finish school and to not worry one bit, because she had it all _figured out. _I had no clue what she meant until the last day of sophomore year. News had gotten around that Mary was pregnant with my baby, and she was scared that she would lose all of her friends because of this event. She didn't, but her fear got to her so much, that she moved far away to New York, where she lived with her oldest sister. Then she had you finally, and called me to tell me your name and that you were absolutely beautiful. She sent me pictures of you, video's of you, and even she put you on the phone that at the time you only made baby noises.

After a month of keeping me in contact with you, Mary moved away from New York and I lost you. It was only till after I had graduated, that your mom finally contacted me again. That news wasn't pleasant. It was the news about my two year old daughter, being a mute. I was shocked, and I actually cried. It was hard to know my baby couldn't talk, and I wouldn't be there to support her. Eventually after that, no contact was given, and I went on living my life for the next 13 years, not knowing what had become of Mary or my baby girl." He stopped and wiped his watery eyes quickly. With a smile, I hugged my dad hard, and he returned the gesture without hesitation.

It was nice to hear the story. My mom had never spoken of it because it was too painful. She said that it wasn't that important, and that it would hurt me to know. But know that I knew, I completely was the opposite. I was relieved to know why I had grown up without a father. I wanted to tell dad so badly, that I was so happy to have him. That I already loved him greatly. What amazing advantages I could have if I could speak.

"Why don't we go for a walk for a while," Dad said, then added, "I could use some fresh air." With a smile, I nodded. Dad smiled and stood from the sofa, then offered his hand and I took it immediately. In no time, we were outside and on the muddy path by our home that led through the forest. The forest of La Push was an amazing thing to me. It was always mysterious, and I couldn't help but think it was magical. So as we walked on the path, I was the one pulling dad along the whole time. Once we got deeper into the woods however, I slowed and let dad lead me. He instead took my hand, which felt really nice, and then began to point of different kinds of things in the forest. Flowers, animals, trees, berry's, and even bugs that occasionally flew by. Dad new his nature.

We were just about to turn back home when I heard it. The howl of a wolf. My dad's head immediately flew up, and he stared through the forest intently. "Let's get home," He said after a minute, and led me quickly but quietly through the forest. Just as we were rounding around a bend, a huge (and I mean HUGE) gray wolf with black spots, jumped out of the forest. I gasped and shrieked, pulling on my dads arm in horror. He just stood there with a look of confusion. The wolf had been standing there, and then when he noticed me, he took off running. It was strange.

Before I could point anything out, dad was pulling me once again through the woods, only this time faster. We were in view of the forest's opening when dad suddenly stopped. He quickly spoke, staring into the forest intently, "Anna. I need you to head home by yourself. I have to go check something out." I grabbed his hand firmly, to scared to be left alone; Not to mention I didn't want my dad to be eaten by the wolf. Dad turned to me with a smile and said, "I won't go far Anna. Besides... Emily is probably cooking for the bonfire tonight and will need your help." Then he kissed me on the forehead, and then began to walk back down the path. I painfully headed home, sick with worry.

**Embry POV**

I was out running patrol with Seth, Quil, and Jared, when I smelt the filthy bloodsucker. Quil smelt it shortly after me, and we both spread our call to the pack, alerting everyone. Our howls echoed through the forest and soon Paul, John, and Leah were phased as well.

_What's going on? _Leah asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

With a growl I hissed, _Well if you must know... There's a bloodsucker nearby, and his scent is all over the place._

_Well sorry, mister obvious!_ Leah hissed back.

Jared then yelled, _Quit your bickering! We don't have time to deal with you two right now. _We both shut up and I sniffed the air searching again for that bloodsuckers scent. Finally I had picked it up, and I trailed off right, feeling the scent grow stronger and stronger as I ran. Then I saw him. Breaking through a small bush, I saw a guy of about thirty with messy blondish brown hair, and milky red eyes. When he saw me, he took off into a full run, and I followed behind him. This leech was fast.

_Where is he headed Embry? _John asked, trying to follow me and the leeches scent.

_South. He's heading toward the beach. _I hissed, and began to run harder. The only fear was that this dude may go after Anna, and I would in no way let that happen. Just as I took a jump over a small bush, I stopped, noticing the scent was fading. This vampire was quick. A shriek pulled me from my attention in the woods, and I twitched my head to the right, shocked to see Anna trying to pull Sam away from me. Sam eyed me closely trying to find out what was wrong, but I payed no mind to him. Looking back at Anna, I took in her beautiful milky brown eyes, and kept there beauty in my head as I took off into a run once again through the forest.

_Holy cow! Embry imprinted on the Alpha's daughter. That must be horrible. When Sam finds out he's gonna be furious. _Paul stated, and I muttered, _Don't remind me._

The bloodsuckers scent suddenly returned to me, and I took off following it, hoping I could corner him by the cliffs, _Let's hope this Leech isn't smart like Victoria and jumps off the cliff. _

Every one growled at the mention of Victoria's name, but I paid no mind to it. Just then Sam phased and joined us. _What's all this about? _He asked, then a picture of leaving Anna at the edge of the woods entered his mind. I was furious. Sam had left Anna in the woods! Was he insane! She could get hurt, or killed, or even taken by that Leech. What kind of father is that.

_Why do you care so much about Anna all of the sudden? _Sam asked. My thoughts froze, as did everyone else thoughts. Though Paul was picturing Sam taring me to pieces. _NO! YOU IMPRINTED ON ANNA! MY DAUGHTER!! _Paul was right. I was totally in for it. Trying to remain calm, I focused on the task ahead, ignoring Sam's constant insults. I was in for it when this was over. Every one agreed to my thoughts in unison, while Sam kept yelling his head off.

Suddenly, I broke through the trees and found the leech near the cliff. He smiled at me when he saw I had arrived, and said in a french accent, "You can't keep her from me forever mutt. I will have her soon, and their is no way you are going to stand in my way. I will return for my _beauté silencieuse_." Then he jumped, and I howled in fury. Guess he was like Victoria.

_Beaut__é silencieuse? What the heck does that mean?_ John asked. Leah was the one to answer, and she was very hesitant and confused, _He said... Silent beauty. _

Every on thought of the name at the exact moment. The only person in the whole town who was silent and beautiful. Anna... My Anna.

**Kane POV**

So those mutts think they can keep me from the one person who's blood calls to me so greatly. The one person that has the beauty of an angel. Well their wrong! That beauty will be mine, and no dumb dog is going to keep me from getting the one person I want. Anna will be mine soon, and so will her blood.

As I swam away from La Push, I made one quick look back at the forest, and saw the wolf still there, staring at me murderously. He howled in a sense of fury mixed with agony, but before I could see his face again, I was already swimming off faster than lightning. Trying to forget those stupid mutts, I placed the face of Anna in my head. The girl that would be mine very soon. All I had to do now was wait, until they left her completely unguarded. Then I'd have the one thing that truly belongs to me.

"You'll be mine Anna..."


	6. discovering

Cooking with Emily was a lot of fun. She actually let me do more things than my mom had ever let me do. I got to cut up celery, carrots, and lettuce. Got to put chocolate chip cookies in the oven and take them out. I even got to lick the dough off the spoon. My mom would have never let me do that. After hours of cooking over 200 cookies, chopping hundreds of vegetables, and then packing them all into small containers, me and Emily were finally done. It was around six when my dad got back home, and he looked furious. Why, I wasn't really sure. I was just glad he was safe from that wolf.

Jared and Paul arrived about ten minutes after dad, and they both began to carry the food outside toward my dads truck. It was then I realized dad's truck was the only one in the drive way. How did they get here? It was so strange, and I was beginning to become more confused by the day. It felt like there were secrets being hidden from me. But I didn't press to find out. With a hard sigh, I followed Emily and Sam as they made their way toward the truck. Jared and Paul were walking behind me, and I felt their eyes on me the whole trip to the truck. It felt like I was under radar. Totally freaky.

When we were all in the truck- Jared and Paul too- we drove for about five minutes till we pulled up to a small tree opening. When I stepped out of the car, I could hear the soft crashing of waves in the distance, and smell the salt from the sea. The thought of having a fire on a cliff suddenly excited me. Helping Emily with some food, me and her followed the men as they headed toward the smell of smoke through the forest. Eventually after a good 100 yards, we arrived through the opening and met John, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin and a couple of other people I hadn't yet met.

After I placed the food with the rest of the boxes, I went over to a fallen tree, and sat on the wood. Looking around the bonfire, I watched as Jared and Paul quickly got into a conversation with the others. It would be so awesome to be able to talk like everyone else. Why did I have to be the oddball? Suddenly the atmosphere got tense, and I froze. Darting my eyes to the right, I saw someone had sat next to me. Some one extremely pale, and similar to my moms killer.

"Hello..." The girl who spoke sounded like bells. She had reddish brown hair, Gold eyes (strange considering what she was), and was beautiful. Smiling warily, I nodded, and looked across the fire. It was then I realized this girl wasn't the only one. There, talking to Quil, was a guy with messy bronze hair, and a very hot figure. But he was pale too, and looked just like my moms killer... I knew what he was. What she was.

A vampire... And Quil was talking right to him... She was sitting right next to me. With all of my energy, I sat very still, hoping that vampire stayed right where he was. It was already bad enough his friend was over here. He froze suddenly, and turned to look straight at me. Quil followed his gaze. The guy vamp suddenly walked over to me and the girl vamp while Quil followed. Immediately, i jumped up and tried to rush away, but some how they were already in front of me. Quil immediately grabbed my arm and forced me to sit back down.

"Who is he..." He hissed. The vampire still seated on the tree, shot Quil a disapproving look, but Quil shrugged her off. "Quil... Perhaps we should go about this differently. This isn't the best place to talk about this," The boy vampire said, and smiled at me. I glared back at him, and his smile quickly fell. "Or, Anna can tell us exactly what that creepy vampire wants with her. Why she smells disgusting." Quils words hurt me a little. I didn't smell.

The girl vampire was the next to speak, obviously not liking the tension in the air. "How about we go find Renesmee, Edward. Make sure she hasn't gotten into trouble with Jake." The girl stood, and grabbed the vampire, Edward's, hand, then towed him back across the bonfire. He shot us a sorry look as he left. Quil of course stayed, and I couldn't help but feel nervous under his gaze. His looks were that of pure hatred, and I just knew he did hate me. There was no other explanation to why he was treating me like crap all the time.

Just as I was about to stand again, Quil spoke, "So... You met a vampire when your mom had died, and he kissed you. Which by the way is really sick. The only question I have is, why did he let you live?" Quil somehow knew exactly what had happened to me. It was like one minute he was clueless, and then the next he knew everything. I had a really big feeling he had gotten it from that vampire, now across the fire. The only thing I wondered was, why Quil was associating with him, if he already knew what that guy was. Was Quil an ally with the vampire.

"Anna!" Jumping away from my thoughts, I turned into Quil's penetrating gaze. I mean if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. Staring off into the woods, I couldn't help but think how far I'd get if I took off running. Quil was still waiting, and it was then I noticed we had attracted an audience. Dad, John, Jared, Paul, and Embry, were all watching with full concentration a few yards away. The vampire across the fire was standing still, staring at me as well. It was really beginning to get uncomfortable.

Just before I was about to scream from all the tension, Emily spoke saying it was time to eat. Standing quickly, I rushed over to the already forming line, but Quil was right on my trail. He was like my night time stalker/ nuisance. I wanted so badly to ask for a restraining order. Make him go far away where I wouldn't have to see him. The vampire boy across the fire, suddenly broke into laughter, and I knew at once... He was a mind reader. Just perfect!

With a grimace, I quickly got my food and walked back to my spot on the log. As I went, I couldn't help but shoot a glare at mind reader boy. _'I'd watch it vampire, if I were you.' _He smiled and waved at me, only making me growl and sit on the log furiously. Quil ahd walked toward Edward instead of me, and I was glad. But when he shot me another glare, I glared back furiously. Immediately my anger receded though, when Embry sat next to me. He stared at the fire, not saying a word, and eating his giant plate of three hot dogs, and four hamburgers. All I could think was, 'Pig'. That made the vampire laugh again, and I smacked my forehead in annoyance.

Embry spoke at last, after he finished his second hot dog. "So... You like the bonfire?" I nodded to answer his question, and began to eat my hamburger slowly, not really caring for it. I wasn't really hungry anymore. Embry suddenly scooted over slightly, and his warm touch made me jump. It was cold out here, and I was surprised his arm was so warm despite the weather. "Sorry..." He muttered, pulling away. Shaking my head at Emby, I leaned against his shoulder, letting him know it was okay. He smiled widely at me, and then before I could protest, put an arm around my shoulders. For some odd reason, it felt really nice.

**Sam POV**

Once Quil finally left my daughter alone, and went back to talk to Cullen and Bella, I walked over to Emily and gave her a hug and a light kiss. She smiled and leaned into me, deepening it. Then when we pulled apart, Emily abruptly grinned wildly at something that had caught her attention. Turning to follow her gaze, I stared at my daughter chewing on a hamburger, but the thing that caught my eye the most, was who she was _leaning _into. Embry sat beside her, and ate his food, as he kept his bone crushing arm on my daughters shoulders. At once my father instinct took place, and paced straight over to them.

Anna jumped when she saw me, and Embry quickly removed his arm from Anna's shoulders. But it was too late... I was already infuriated. Shaking wildly, I hissed, "Embry. You. Me. Forest. NOW!" Embry jumped up quickly, while Anna stared at me, then at Quil with worried and scared eyes. But before she had a chance to change my mind, I grabbed Embry by the collor and forced him into the woods. Embry yelled back Anna, "Be right back!" This made me snort, and glare at him. Once we were out of ear shot, I began the yelling.

"Look Embry! I don't give a care if you imprinted on my daughter! But if you ever touch her like that again, I'll rip your little tail off! Got it?" Embry closed his eyes threw my whole sentence, and then when I was done he smiled sheepishly. "Sure Sam... I won't touch her that way again," Embry promised, but for some reason, I heard double meaning behind his words. With a hard glare, I hissed, "You better not. Anna's my daughter Embry. Don't you forget that." With a hard sigh, Embry nodded and raised his hand teasingly, "Scouts honer."

Rolling my eyes, I turned ready to walk away, but then I smelt something that burned my nose. Embry smelled it as well, and we both turned to the direction of the smell. It was coming from the fires direction, and it sure as hell was not Bella or Edward. Me and Embry both looked at each other with horror in our eyes. We knew exactly whose smell that was. Only one word popped into both of our minds. "ANNA!!" Me and Embry both shouted in unison. Only a second later did we hear the howl of a wolf, and then a hoarse, crackling scream.

**Anna POV**

Quil had come to stand beside me once again, as Dad and Embry headed into the forest. The vampire, Edward, stood beside Quil, along with his wife, Bella, which I had guessed by the way they acted around each other. As soon as they had approached, I immediately froze. I really couldn't wait for this night to be over. With a sigh, I dropped my chin into the palm of my hands, and began to count time. Quil, Edward, and Bella were talking about me and my vampire encounter still, and I wanted to tear all of them to pieces. Of course Edward heard and said, "You can try... But I'm not sure we'll even feel it." Bella and Quil had just shot him a confused look.

It was only a minute after, that half the fire occupants growled and began to shake. Quil was one of the first, while Edward and Bella stood frozen as ice. Then before I noticed what was happening, a familiar voice entered the atmosphere. "Anna..." His voice sent shivers down my spine, and I didn't dare look at him. He took a step forward, but before he could actually enclose the space, Quil gave him a growl. Looking up, I stared into my mother's killers eyes, then back at a quivering Quil.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, there in Quils place was a five foot, chocolate brown furred wolf. It growled and then let out a very loud howl. In response, I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed. It was a very off tune, hoarse, and abnormal sound, but it was my scream. Immediately, Edward pulled me away from the Quil-wolf, and Bella grabbed my hand. The blond vampire, with red piercing eyes, stared at me with a smile. "So... My Anna has made some new friends," my moms killer chimed, then took a step toward me. Quil-wolf immediately took a move, and jumped at the vampire with a growl. The vampire gave me one last pained look at me (strange...), before he fled.

Quil took off after him, while the others- Jared, Paul, Seth, Collin, John, and a boy I had found out named Jacob- turned into their own wolf selves. Jared erupted into a brown wolf, Paul into a dark silver furred wolf, Seth into a sandy brown wolf, Collin into a black wolf with white spots, John into a tan wolf, and Jacob into a russet furred wolf. Finally, I understood what every one was hiding from me. They were all werewolves! It was completely shocking, and I couldn't look away from the growling canines. Once they broke through the trees, my eyes were still planted on their furious faces.

The last thing I saw, were Dad and Embry walking through the trees, then Dad erupted into a huge black wolf, while Embry became a grey furred wolf with black spots. Then I blacked out.

**Edward POV**

That vampire... He gave Anna the same look I had given Bella when we first met. The look of desire for blood, and total adoration and love. No wonder this vampire had left Anna alive. He wanted her to be his forever. Sadly what I read in his mind was not an act of doing this from love. He was planning to take Anna away forever. Make her his beheld slave. Take little of her blood daily without biting her. Keep her as his slave to satisfy his thirst.

It was sick, twisted, and barbaric. Suddenly Quil shot forward, and the vampire ran, giving Anna one last look before he disappeared. As he flew through the forest, he only thought one word. _Anna. _This guy seriously needed to be destroyed. Turning to Bella, I saw her staring at Anna with horror, and I could just picture Bella pulling Anna into a protective embrace. Renesmee quickly rushed over to us, just as Embry and Sam were rushing through the woods. It happened so fast, I was barely lucky to catch it on time. Anna had blacked out.

In lightning speed, I caught her halfway from the ground, and Sam gave me a quick thanks in his head. I nodded and watched as he took off full run through the forest. Embry hesitated, unsure if he should leave his unconscious imprint here. "I'll take care of her Embry," I whispered, quickly pulling the unconscious girl in my arms. Embry shot me a look of trust, and then took off after Sam. Renesmee, my now fully grown daughter, stared at the girl in my arms, and then looked at me with full concern. "Is she going to be alright?" Nessie asked. Bella kissed her on the head and whispered, "She'll be fine."

Eventually the wolves returned after a few minutes, and Sam was the first to come out in front of every body- the people that were here were all the imprints, Billy, Sue, and Emily. "He jumped over the cliffs! That filthy Leech!" You didn't need to read Sam's mind to know he was furious. As soon as Sam spoke this, the humans began to talk rapidly amongst each other. Embry appeared from the woods seconds after Sam spoke, followed by all the other wolves. Each one looking furious. Quil, disappointed.

"I'm sorry Embry... He's too fast," Quil whispered, then walked toward Collin and Seth, who were upset they didn't get to rip him to pieces. Chuckling, I carried Anna to Sam, and he looked his daughter with pained eyes. "Thank you Edward," He said, but did not meet my eyes. Taking Anna softly from me, Sam looked up at me with authority now. "Warn your coven about this please. We'll need all the help we can get."

With a nod, I turned away, and returned to Bella, taking her hand. But that vampires thoughts still floated in my mind. That girl was in really big danger.

**Embry POV**

As Edward, Bella, and Renesmee left, I turned quickly to the angel in Sam's arms. She looked so peaceful when she was unconscious, but I knew without a doubt, she would be freaked when she woke in the morning. Sam turned and met my gaze, his eyes showing the same thoughts of my own. He then walked over to me and I had every urge to tare Anna from his hold. But I knew that would not end well.

Sam spoke after a moment, and whispered, "You better take good care of my daughter Embry, or I'll throw you off the cliff." With a smile, I whispered, "I'll hold you to that Sam." Then what happened next shocked me. Sam handed me Anna, and soon she was freely in my arms. Her cool body against my warm skin. She was so soft, and I held her closer to me, glad to finally be able to hold my love.

Sam touched my shoulder, and then said, "Get her home, and I better not see you leave her side till I get back. Got it?" With a grin, I said, "Sure thing chief." Sam chuckled, "Good. Now I have to go give Quil a scolding for giving Anna a hard time." Then, after Sam gave Anna a small kiss on the cheek, he left me, letting me protect my Angel. I vowed right then and there, to protect her with my life.

**Kane POV**

She was right there! Right in running reach! How stupid was I to just stand there and do nothing. Kicking at the rocky shore outside of La Push, I gritted my teeth and stared out into the ocean. Anna's face was packed tightly in my mind. Her face of total horror at the sight of the giant wolf. Maybe if I got lucky, she'd run away from these mutts and I could get her. But of course that wouldn't happen. Anna was glued to these mutts permanently.

With rage, I began to walk briskly back to Forks, deciding I'd try again later. It wasn't like I hadn't expected this trial to fail. I was aware their was a wide chance that those mutts would still be around. And now that I saw they had vampire companions, that just made this task a whole lot worse. But I knew, that I could in no way give up. My angel was out there. The blood that belonged to me was still out of my reach. The thing I wanted the most, was surrounded by psycho wolves, and two betraying vampires.

Giving a hard kick on the sand covered ground, I realized that this was going to be a really big challenge. Stopping in place, and staring back out toward the ocean, I knew one thing. There was no way in hell I was giving up. No matter how difficult the task would be... I knew that soon- though I don't know when- Anna would be mine, and so would her sweet blood. Just thinking about that brightened my spirit, and I ran back to the hotel with new confidence.

"Soon Anna... Soon you'll be mine..."


	7. Pain

Okay... I saw I had some questions, and totally understand that I confused a lot of people (even me)... So I'll change this story to be about 10 years after breaking dawn. Sam had Anna when he was 16, and Anna will still be fifteen. Sam is technically in his 30's in this story (though I have no idea how old he was in BD), and he still has the appearance of a twenty year old. I'll be sure to try and change some things around- Redo the chapters and stuff. So please give me time. Oh, and I'll make sure to give Renesmee the form of a sixteen year old since she'll be ten years old and her full , Mary, Anna's mom, was just a girl Sam met at high school. Leah became his sweet heart in the last year of school (And yes... that's not what it said in the series, but I have to change one tiny thing to put Anna in the story). Oh and let's make it so the La Push boys are being tortured into more years of school, since technically they would all be graduated by now.

Hope I helped some Amalin06

* * *

**Anna POV**

Waking up, I felt like I was in the middle of a hangover. There was a bright light on, and at once, pain flooded right through my brain. Who knew coming out of unconsciousness was going to be painful. Wincing, I sat up sorely, and looked around the room. I was surprised to see I was in my own room, back at Dad and Emily's house. What shocked me though, was the body lying on the floor below me, a pillow over his eyes. Embry's snoring must have been what had woken me up. It was like a motor.

With a grunt, I stood up, and immediately pressed my fist to my head. My head ache was unbearable. Once I reached the door of my bedroom, I walked weakly into the hall way. It was once I was a few feet out of my door way, remembered what events had occurred last night. Looking back at the sleeping Embry on the floor, I wasn't able to find the power to picture him as a huge canine. He looked so human.

Sighing, I walked painfully into the bathroom across the room, and quickly threw water on my face from the sink. Looking into the mirror, I practically screamed. My hair was all most a bush. Grabbing my brush, I began to pull hard on the knots, and then when that didn't work, I just decided to take a shower. The shower was relaxing, and eased my stress, but the picture of the erupting wolves were still in my mind. Once I finished my shower, and changed into my clothes I had brought into the bathroom, I walked, still painfully, back to my room, and plopped back down on my bed. That had woken up Embry, because he flew up from his position yelling, "WHAT?"

Rolling my eyes, I rolled over and looked at the wall, thinking of that blond vampire. He was my own personal stalker, and for what reason? My blood? With a sigh, I closed my eyes and began to picture the amazing black with with white spots. Embry made a really cute wolf, though I still found it really strange he was one. "Anna... How are you feeling?" With a sigh, I held a thumbs up, and then opened my eyes. I practically jumped when I saw Embry's face right in front of me.

He sat on my bed with a smile and said, "Glad your okay. You had all of us worried last night when you passed out at the bonfire. Luckily that filthy leech didn't get you while he was in a clear range. Guess you were lucky to have Quil, Edward, and Bella beside you." Staring at him with a raised eyebrow, I shook my head at his statement. He frowned and took a deep breath, "Quil's not a bad guy Anna. He's just concerned about you. We all are." Rolling my eyes, I stood and walked over to my computer turning it on. But as it was booting up, the doorbell rang.

Embry was up before I had even flinched, and darted out the door. I followed him sorely, and listened from the top of the steps as he answered the door. "What are you doing here!" I knew that voice, and it made me want to scream 'Get Out'.

"Get lost Darren... How did you even know Anna lived here. Are you turning into her own personal stalker?" Embry hissed, and i heard Darren laugh. "No... But I can be if she wants me to." Embry growled and hissed, "Get out." It was only when he hissed this, that I realized I was already to the first floor. Time fly's when your listening in on other peoples conversations.

Walking toward the kitchen, Dad was suddenly there and grabbed my shoulder. "I wouldn't go in there... Embry isn't exactly in the right mood right now." Rolling my eyes, I pulled away and I walked around him, hoping he would let me go. I had to take care of Darren some how. "Anna!" Darren grinned when he saw me, and he took a step forward, but Embry stepped in the way. Darren glared at him, "Can you please move. I'd like to speak to Anna before I die." Embry hissed, "I can arrange for you to die right now!" Dad moved around me and restrained Embry's shaking shoulder.

With a sigh, I walked around the both of them to face Darren. He grinned at me, "Well it's about time you showed this freak whose in charge." That made me frown, and I shot him a disapproving look. Darren smiled apologetically, and then spoke, "So me and some friends are going to a movie tonight. I think it would be great if you came. Of course, I only have room for you so..." Darren shot a daring look at Embry, and I shook my head in disbelief. They were like vicious lions, about to have a show down.

Shaking my head at them, I grabbed by notepad off the table and wrote quickly. **He said were going with friends Embry. It's not a date. **Handing the notepad to Embry, he read it, then sighed and looked at Darren. "You better take good care of her freak, or I'll hunt you down and tear you to pieces," Embry hissed, and for some reason, I felt he was in pain. Felt he was hurt. Looking at Embry, I went to touch his shoulder, but he left before I had a chance. The door to the house slammed as he went. A small tear began to form in my eye, and I wiped it away quickly, hoping no body had noticed. Dad did, because he quickly looked away from me.

"So, is that a yes I'm taking," With a hard sigh, I nodded, but I still couldn't get Embry's pained face out of mine. It was just a night of going out with kids my age. It wasn't a date. Right? Darren smiled widely at my answer, then turned to Sam, "I'll pick her up at five." With a final wave, Darren left and closed the door behind him. The kitchen immediately went quiet, and Dad turned his gaze to the window over the sink. "Emily's at Sue's. I'll call and tell her that you won't be at dinner tonight," Dad said emotionless, and then left the kitchen. What had I done?

**Embry POV**

That kid, Darren. I just wanted to rip his head off, then burn it to pieces. If he was a vampire, he'd be long gone. With fury, I ran through the woods on my four paws, trying to let the rage leave my head. I didn't trust that boy one bit. If he put one toe out of line, and Anna got hurt in anyway, I would at least throw him off the cliff. Sam suddenly phased and his thoughts became vicious profanities. He hated Darren too. Who would have known?

_Embry! I want you to spy on them tonight... Take Brady, Collin, and Seth with you and follow them. If Darren does anything to my daughter I want to know right away. And that's and order._

Smiling at Sam's request, I replied, _I'm not letting my eyes off of her. But do I have permission to beat the crap out of Darren if he makes a move on her?_

Sam laughed in his head, and said with pleasure, _Go for it. I would do the same if I was there. Just don't go wolf. Wouldn't want Darren spreading rumors about mutts in school. _The thought made me immediately vow never to do that.

As I ran toward Seth's house, I began to picture really good ways to beat that kid to pieces tonight. Sam made his own pictures as well, as he ran back to his house.

**Anna POV**

It was four O'clock. Darren would be here in four hours, and for some awful reason I was feeling regretful for this decision. One reason was, I hadn't seen Embry since Darren had left. Second reason was, my dad had kept his eyes on me all day, even now as we sat at the table staring at the clock. And third reason, I knew if Darren tried anything with me, he would be facing werewolf wrath.

concentrating hard on the clock, instead of my dads sudden gaze, I began to wonder why my dad was letting me leave without complaint. Wasn't he at all worried about that psycho vamp after me. Because I suddenly was. When I had agreed to go to the movies with Darren and his friends, I instantly regretted it when the thought of my stalker entered my mind. For some reason, I wished it was Embry I was going to the movies with.

"You don't have to go Anna, you know?" Dad said, staring at my hand, which was shaking hard. Slamming my shaky hand to the table, I bit my lip trying to calm down. This was all just nerves. Right? With a hard sigh, I looked over at dad and shook my head. I was going to do this, no matter how bad it would turn out. There was no way I was living this world in more and more time went by though, I immediately began to regret my statement, and I buried my head in my palms, taking a shaky breath. Then the door bell rang. Dad was on his feet in no time to answer it, while I stood slowly grabbing my purse hard.

With all my strength, I walked over to the now visible Darren and smiled. He grinned widely then looked at my dad, "I'll have her back before midnight sir." Then Darren grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. It was a good thing I had put my notepad in my purse, because he wouldn't have given me a chance to grab it. Waving goodbye to my dad, I saw him looking off into the woods. I looked too, wondering if an Embry-wolf would jump through the trees and pounce on Darren. Nothing came though.

Disappointed, I walked over to Darren's ford truck, and had expected to see friends. There was no one in there yet. "Oh... Their meeting us at the movie theater. Sorry I didn't tell you," Darren said, but it was in a teasing manner. I was totally regretting this decision now, but I got in his truck any way.

The drive to the movie theater was long and full of Darren telling me his life story. About his friends, his football playing career, and how much he really appreciated me coming tonight. It was kinda annoying to listen to. With a lot of patience, I listened, though I wasn't to happy about it. Finally, after a long 30 minutes, we arrived at Port Angeles, and Darren led me to the theater. When none of his friends were seen once we arrived, Darren walked off to call them. I had every idea that Darren had never invited his friends to this outing.

"They all said they couldn't make it. Tom and Zack had to babysit their brother, and Kristie and Lil are both busy. Looks like it's just us tonight," Darren chimed, as he returned to me. Figures... He was more excited than ever as we went to buy our tickets. When he bought tickets for the horror movie, prom night, I was wondering if he was trying to get me to cower in his shoulder. Rolling my eyes at his act, I followed him into the movie, bored beyond belief. The whole time, I couldn't help but feel eyes on me.

As we took our seats and the movie began, I took a daring glance to the back of the theater. Sure enough, Embry, Collin, Brady, and Seth were on the back row, watching the previews with boredom. Except Seth, who was chewing on popcorn and watching with excitement. That made me smile a little. Seth had gotten something out of the spying. Halfway through the movie, when the screaming had begun, Darren put his arm behind me. It made me tense, but I tried to pay no mind to it. Then the first girl in the movie was killed, and the world stopped.

It was like I was watching an instant replay of my life. The girl I saw die, had taken the feature of my mom, pleading for her life. It made me look away, and Darren took this as me being scared of the movie. He pulled me to his chest before I could react, and I buried my face into his shirt, not because it was comforting, but because I didn't want to see another innocent person die. When the screaming got worse, and I could hear the girls struggles though, I had lost it, and pulled away from Darren quickly. Then I darted out of the theater faster than lightning.

Rushing through the double doors, I burst into the lobby, and went as far from the theater as possible. Tears were already falling down my face as I went. It was the first time, i had ever cried for my moms death. "Anna?" I was seated on a bench, crying my eyes out, when the familiar voice flew into my ears. Joshua Weber and his twin brother had suddenly approached me. He stared at me in full shock, and sat next to me, touching my shoulder. "Anna, what's wrong?" Joshua asked, and his brother Isaac stared at me confused. Joshua, shot him a go away look, and Isaac did just that. Without answering him, I looked away, wiping the rapid tears still flowing. Why did I do this?

Another presence was there, and I immediately wanted to go home. "I didn't realize the movie was that scary. You never said you didn't like horror movies," Darren said, and then froze. He realized what he said was stupid. I could have never said it to him. When was he going to realize I wasn't like other girls. "You idiot. You just made her cry worse! Think before you speak next time."

Darren was for some reason furious, "And who are you, freak. Do you even like this girl, or are you just after her for her looks?" Joshua hissed, "Shut up! She's a friend!" Darren snorted and looked away furiously. The crying had yet to seize. "What movie did you take her to see any way?" Joshua hissed in rage. Darren looked at him in innocence, "Prom Night." Joshua snorted, "I was right. You are an idiot!" Darren snorted, and then looked over at me with a calmer expression, but no concern, "What's the deal anyway? It's just a movie Anna..."

I didn't meet his eyes as he spoke to me, and instead looked at the four people walking this way. Embry rushed right over to me, and pulled me into a strong hug. "Great! Just join on in!" Darren yelled, and then pulled me from Embry. Joshua stood in furry, and both Embry and him yelled together, "Don't touch her like that!" It felt good to know I had friends who cared about me. Darren let go of me, but didn't move away. Embry took me back in his hold, and enclosed his arms around me.

Darren looked at me and then growled, "I still see no reason why your crying! It was just a dumb horror movie... What's next? Your going to run home to your mom!" Embry yelled at Darren, "Her moms dead, MORON!!" That was the breaking point for me. I tightened my fist, and gave Darren a full blown punch in the nose. He held his nose with a yelp, and I saw blood dripping. That sight was too much for me, and so I ran. Joshua and Embry yelled for me to stop, but I didn't. It was too painful to look back.

Running out into the streets of Port Angeles, I wept hard, and fell onto the concrete side walk. Weeping into my jeans, I let all my pain escape me. Pain of losing my mother, pain of being a freaking mute, and pain of having to be afraid of everything. When was it ever going to end. "Anna..." My body froze all of the sudden, and a shiver went down my spine. This could not be happening to me...


	8. My wolf

**Anna POV**

Staring up at my mothers killer, I backed away from him in one movement, but he was quicker. He had grabbed my hand, and forced to my feet, pulling me into a freezing hug. He kissed my forehead, which made me whimper, and then moved his lips to my own, making it deep. Then he touched my ear with his marble lips and whispered, "I can't wait to taste your blood Anna..." That made me let out a choking scream, but before I realized what was happening, a cloth was place in my mouth to gag me, and I was tossed over this vampires shoulder. Then we were flying through the town at an impossible speed.

This was it... I was going to die. With fear, I began to pound on his back really hard, but that did nothing to him. Eventually after twenty long minutes of struggle, I gave up and wept hard closing my eyes as we continued to fly through the world. At some point I got so bored, I just dozed off to sleep for about half an hour. Then when I woke, it was only because this vampire had stopped. Where he had stopped though, only made me begin to struggle, kick, and scream through the gag again.

Where he had carried me was some stranded log cabin in the middle of nowhere. There was no sign of civilization anywhere, and all traces of this place ever being touched by a human was about hundreds of years ago. Only werewolves would be able to find me- if they were lucky. The vampire placed me carefully on my feet, and took the gag off, showing my raw mouth. He kissed the areas where the cloth had rubbed onto the skin, and I just stood there like a statue, scared out of my mind.

He softly led me inside the sturdy, one roomed cabin, and forced me to sit on a dusty sofa in the front room. Curling into a ball, I coward away from my kidnapper, and tried to go as far back into the couch as I could. The vampire didn't seem to notice, as he turned on a old looking T.V across the room, which surprisingly had cable, and turned it to a random channel. Then he returned suddenly, holding rope in his hand. I knew what came next, and I began to sob again.

He sighed, and gently stroked my soaked cheek with his thumb, wiping tears as he went, "It's only temporary love. Just until I mislead your werewolf friends, so that I can be with you forever." That made cry even harder, and I tried to jump away, but the vampire grabbed me and tied the rope on my fragile hands, and then on my feet. He then forced me to lye on the couch, and whispered in my ear, "Be right back my angel." Then he left, running out the door in the blink of an eye. Immediately my Uley instincts took effect, and I began to work on untying my feet with my fingers. I had seen it done in shows and movies, and prayed it worked in relief. Sadly that vampire knew his knots.

With rage, I began to chew on the rope around my hands, and tried to pull that knot out, but the pulling just made the rope cut into my skin more. Frustrated, I got to my feet difficultly, and hopped like a rabbit, toward the front door. It was still open, so luckily I didn't' have to use my hands to turn the knob. Making it halfway through the door, I hopped into the grass of the forest, and immediately fell down, scratching my knees. The blood was cold, and made me shiver.

Then I heard a sigh, and froze faster than lightning. "Anna... I really wish you'd try and be more careful." The vampire was back, and he flipped me over with soft eyes. Then he saw my bloody knee and smiled. Leaning down, he pressed his finger to a drop of blood rolling down my knees, and looked at the finger with fire filled eyes. Then he licked his finger which made me scream. He closed his eyes, obviously savoring the taste, and then picked me up in one quick movement. "Waste not..." He whispered, and then rushed me into the house. He placed me back on the dirty sofa, then left for a second, returning with a bandage. Grabbing my tied leg, he began to wrap around my scratch, and I cried in pain.

He smiled and kissed my cheek, whispering, "I'll be sure to buy some Tylenol, next time I get to a store." This vampire was acting like he had known me forever. In one graceful movement, he was up on his feet, and then went to leave the cabin again, but turned and looked at me before he left, "Your blood is just like I dreamed Anna. Totally satisfying, and absolutely mine." Then he left, and I broke into more hard, paining sobs. All i could think was, _Save me Embry. _

**Embry POV**

It was so aggravating, staring at this creep Darren, who had just made my Angel run off in tears. As Darren continued to hold his bleeding nose, Seth and Collin were holding me back from giving Darren my own deathly blow. But when a piercing scream was heard in my ears, from miles away, I stooped struggling and pushed them both away. Beating up Darren had completely escaped my mind. I was only on the task of getting Anna.

Running away from the group, I burst threw the theaters entrance, and began to search frantically for Anna. Following her sweet rose scent, it led me to the side of an apartment building, and the sight I saw abruptly made me freeze. On the ground, there lay Anna's small black purse. Then that horrid scent filled my nose, and I at once knew what was happening. Phasing right on the spot, and tearing my clothes in the process, I took off into a full blown sprint, howling as I ran through the city, and toward the outer forest. Towns people darted out of the way as I ran past them, some even screaming, but I didn't care.

My angel was in trouble.

Pushing my feet faster than ever, I darted right out of the city, and burst through the first tree of the forest, breaking it in half. I was too infuriated to care. All I saw in my head was that vampire in flames, screaming for mercy. Seth, Collin, and Brady had phased and were coming after me, begging me to wait for them. To not do this alone. But I ignored them, already on the goal of ripping this freaks head off.

The scent of that monster and Anna was getting stronger, and I was confident that I would find her. I think I was in Idaho when the scent suddenly went haywire. It was going in all directions. That vampires scent, that I couldn't pick up on the right one. He had hidden the trail, and I let out a loud howl of agony. Then Seth spoke, _Don't give up idiot. Search for Anna's scent! Do I have to do everything!_

_Harsh much Seth,_ Collin muttered. My minute of panic was suddenly gone, and I said a sheepish 'thanks' to Seth. He snorted and muttered, _That's why you should have waited for us._

Suddenly, my three wolf companions broke through the tree, and we set out, searching hard for Anna's scent in the mix. But his scent was making it hard and confusing. _Don't give up! Sam will murder us if we don't bring his daughter back home alive! _Brady ordered, and we kept smelling, this time harder. Then Johns thoughts suddenly arrived, _I leave you four alone for three hours, and you all manage to screw everything up. _

_What are you doing here? _Collin asked annoyed. John's sudden wolf like snicker was heard beside me, and I jumped shocked to see him arrive out of nowhere. _Anna's family... Plus, I was kinda following you guys to make sure you did your job. When I saw you three bimbos run off after Embry, I called Sam and the others. Their on there way._

_YOU CALLED SAM!!! _Me, Collin, Brady, and Seth all shouted in unison. John rolled his eyes, then began to sniff the area, searching for Anna's scent. He had the best nose in the pack, so I wasn't going to complain that he was here. _Thank you Embry, _John chimed. The others made growls at me, but I told them all to shut it and keep sniffing. Minutes went by, and still we found nothing. Then John suddenly perked up. He lifted one of his ears and took a step forward toward the east. _You guys hear that? _

We all tried to listen, and sure enough I heard something in the wind. It sounded like a whining animal, but then once I focused more on that one sound, it was crying. _ANNA!! _Before anyone could stop me, I took off through the forest, following the sound of my love.

**Anna POV**

The room was cold due to the lack of heat, and I tried to snuggle hard into the warm fabric of the couch. My kidnapper was suddenly back, and closed the cabin door behind him as he entered the room. "That should hold them off... There's no way they'll find your scent through all that smell." He sat beside me, which made me jump, and then back as far from him as I could. He noticed my motives, and grabbed my tied hands, pulling me over to him. "You don't have to be afraid beautiful. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to make sure you stay alive for a very long time." That made me hiss in my head, 'I want you to kill me!', but I knew he couldn't hear me.

Suddenly, before I had time to react, he grabbed both sides of my face, and then pulled me toward his lips. His kiss was hard, and I'm sure if my lips could bruise, they'd be black. Of course I tried to resist his kiss, beating his chest hard with my fist, trying to pull out of his hold, even closing my lips hard- but he managed to take control over me, and I sat there completely helpless. It felt like hours till he pulled away, and I was gasping hard for breath when he did so.

He looked over at a clock, hanging crookedly on the wall, then smiled at me. "Looks like the human needs to go to bed. Besides, it's always good for my angel to get her beauty rest." That made me break into hard tears, and I looked away from him in pain. He pulled me into his arms, before i had a chance to cringe away, and carried me out of the small room, into a open door beside it. He placed me on a creaky, dusty old mattress in the middle of the dark, light less room, and then he kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "Goodnight, my angel." He was gone before I could even breath.

Crying my head off, I began to sob loudly, and tried to pull my hands out of the wrist cutting rope. I even tried to wiggle my feet out of the rope there, but it didn't budge. Neither did my wrist one. I was beginning to feel all hope was lost, when an image of Embry enetered my mind. Embry... He'd save me. He will come. Right? The vampire was suddenly back, and I cringed away from him as he looked at me in concern.

"Anna... Don't cry my dear." He touched my cheek softly, and that made me cry harder than ever. It wasn't Embry's touch. It didn't belong to the man I love. It belonged to my mothers killer. I wanted to scream Embry's name so badly, but of course I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. For the first time in my life, I felt really worthless. "Shh... You're going to hurt your head dear. Just relax love..."

Hope was beginning to grow lost, as this monster stroked my hair repeatedly, and he kissed my forehead every once and a while. But then hope returned, when I heard the one thing I had never dreamed I'd hear again...

The howl of a wolf... My wolf.

Kane heard as well, because the first thing that escaped his stone lips, was a furious growl. Then he hissed, "No! How did they find us!" He stood from where he sat, and began to pace the room furiously, then stared at my sobbing mouth. "Oh... How foolish I have been." He left the room, and within a blink of an eye, was back with a cloth. He was going to gag me! Kicking my feet frantically, I managed to roll of the bed, and fall onto the wooden floor. The broken pieces of old wood, tore my skin, and cut it. Blood was beginning to flow down my cheeks, from a cut on my forehead where a nail had pushed into.

"Anna! What are you doing dear?" The vampire tried to pick me up, but then he froze. He stared at my cheek, and his eyes fired like they did when I scratched my knee. Pressing his finger to a drop of blood, he whispered, "I'm not loosing a drop of you." He licked his finger, and then was about to take more blood, when I could take it no longer.

With all the strength I could build up, I made the loudest scream I could ever make, and the vampire froze in horror. Then the wall beside us, broke to pieces, and a giant wolf flew threw, grabbing the vampire off of me as he arrived. As my head hit the hard wood, and I lost consciousness, an image of my dad filled my vision, and then everything went black.


	9. Sleeping angel

**Anna POV**

There was a really strange noise in the background, as I began to regain consciousness. It almost sounded like a broken motor, continually running. Annoyed, I searched for the spare pillow I always had on my bed, hoping to put it over my face. But instead of a pillow, all I found was a warm brick object. It felt nice on my cold hands, and I smiled by the warmth. "Carlisle! She moved!" A voice of an angel came in my head, and eased my burning pain. It felt like my whole head was on fire, so I was happy some of that eased up.

"It seems so. I'm going to get a needle to check her reflexes." The voice that spoke was like a soft melody, flowing gracefully into my mind. It made me relax in my dark cocoon. "Anna, sweetie. Can you hear me dear?" That voice made me feel I was being protected. My hand squeezed the object it still held, and my angel voice flowed soothingly in my ear. "Anna... Come on Love. Wake up." It was so strange that my angel would want me to awaken. This feeling was peaceful.

A familiar hand began to stroke my cheek, and I smiled by the warm touch. Then my angel whispered once again in my ear, "Please Anna... I need you." That made me want to scream inside. My angel needed me. It made me feel wanted, and like I belonged. Then I felt something poke my finger, and it was really sharp. It made me immediately freak out, and my eyes went open. The only welcome I got was a very bright light, and a sharp pain through my head.

Shooting up on a very uncomfortable bed, I clutched my head in pain, only to find out there was a bandage going around my whole head. "Anna! Thank God your okay!" Emily's soft arms wrapped around me, and it felt so much like I was in my moms hold. Adjusting to the light of the room, I saw that I was in a hospital room, and the motor sound I had heard was Seth, snoring in the corner of the room.

Emily's arms were immediately replaced by my dads brick arms, and I fell into his warm embrace with pleasure. He kissed the top of my head hard, and tightened his hold on me. "Oh Anna... I was so worried about you!" It was then I felt a drop of liquid hit my skin, and I realized dad was crying. Looking up at him with shock, I wondered how long I had been out. It only felt like a few hours to me. Dad sighed, and smiled at me, then was about to place me down, when the brick I still held onto, moved away from me. Embry was the one I had been holding onto all this time, and he was quick to take me from my dad.

His hold was unlike anyone else. He was warm, and I melted right into him. There was something about him, and I don't know what it was, but something about Embry made me want to be with him forever. He was like my prince charming almost, and I wanted him to carry me away from here right now. Take me to his far away castle. Touching my head, I realized, I was completely losing it. A blond haired, very pale, golden eyed man, approached me, and Embry pulled away only slightly.

"Hello Anna. My name is Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling?" To respond to his answer, I touched my head which was still in intense pain. He seemed to understand right away, because he ordered a nurse behind him to get me more pain meds for my I.V. It was strange, that out of the five minutes I had been awake so far, I didn't even notice all of the needles in me. Dr. Cullen was suddenly in front of me, with a very small flashlight.

He began to check my pupils, but at once the light shot to my brain and made me cry in pain. I looked away quickly, burying my head into Embry's long shirt. Embry wrapped his arms around me protectively, and dad said, "Can we hold off on that for a while?" I think Dr. Cullen had nodded yes, because Embry had relaxed his hold on me slightly. With a sigh, I pulled away from Embry, and fell back tiredly on the bed. Embry sat down on the edge of the bed and held my hand.

"Well, good news Sam, is that she came out of her coma. The bed news is, it may take a few days for a headache like that to go away." Rewinding the docs words, I froze completely. Coma? Embry sensed my freezing, because he was immediately concerned. "Anna? What's wrong?" Closing my eyes, I took a hard breath, then reopened my eyes, trying to calm down. How long could I have possibly been in a coma for?

"2 days." The person to answer was Edward, and I was shocked to even see he had been in this room. Looking at him in surprise, I suddenly remembered he could read minds, and said a thanks in my head. He nodded, and then looked out of the hospital window. Dad and Embry were confused about or silent conversation, but they paid no mind to it. With a deep breath, I sat up again, and looked at Edward. _Can you translate for me? _Edward smiled and said, "That's why I'm here."

Looking over at Dad, I asked, _What happened? _Edward translated quickly, and dad sighed, looking out the window. He didn't answer, and I saw fury in his eyes. He was so mad, and I began to wonder if something had gone wrong. Did the vampire get away? Edward looked at my father, and said in a musical voice, "She needs to know Sam. She needs to be aware that this isn't over." Dad shot him a look, diverted it to me, then looked toward Embry. they both shot a very long look at each other, and Embry's arms immediately wrapped around me. "Tell her..." He whispered.

Dad looked at me, and then closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He finally spoke after a second, and said the three words I had been dreading. "He got away." That made me shriek, and I immediately buried my face into Embry's chest, shaking from fear. He was still alive. He was out there still. Why didn't they kill him? Aren't they all werewolves for peats sake?" Edward was the next one to speak. "Anna... I know your scared, but you need to chill. We'll find this vampire. My whole family and the rest of the pack are looking for him right now. Last time Emmett called they were following him into Canada. There's no reason to worry at the moment."

That didn't reassure me at all. My insides were screaming from fear. My heart picked up and I held onto my head in pain. This was not good. Not good at all. That stalking vampire was still out there, and he was still thirsting for my blood. The thought made me break into tears. "It's okay Anna! It's going to be okay!" Dad chanted, and I felt his warm hand, grab my hand in reassurance. But I still wasn't reassured.

It felt like hours till my crying seized, and eventually I was to exhausted to cry any longer. Not to mention my head was in twice the amount of pain it had been in in the beginning. Embry had forced me to lie down, and dad begged me to relax. But I just couldn't. Images of that vampires fire like eyes, kept feeling my mind, and my spine got rapid shivers. "I have to go... Renesmee and Bella are at home waiting for me." Edward, my translator, left the room, and I sighed painfully, resting my cheek on Embry's hand, which had been caressing my cheek. This month couldn't get any worse.

**Kane POV**

Those mutts were so close to tearing me to pieces. I was so close to tasting more of my Angels blood. With rage, I stood on the shore of the great lake Ontario, throwing a stone into the dark waters. Each stone felt like one less werewolf to deal with. As I stared in the dark waters, I saw images of Anna cloud my mind. She would be mine. No matter how many werewolves I had to destroy to get her. Only this time, I was going to keep her forever. Hide her from the world.

This time, Anna would never part from me.

**Embry POV**

Anna fell asleep once again, and I left the room as quietly as I could, making sure to wake up Seth so he could watch her as I went. Once he was fully awake, I walked into the hall way, and found the person I had been looking for. Quil sat in the waiting room, staring blankly at the wall, and when he heard me, he looked up with tired eyes. "How is she? Carlisle said she woke up," Quil stated, and I nodded answering, "Just sore." He sighed in relief and looked over at the room Anna was in.

Sitting beside him, I stared blankly at the wall, then let out a deep breath. Quil spoke before I could though, "Is she awake?" My response was a shake of my head. "She passed out about a minute ago, but at least she's out of her coma," I whispered, and began to count time in my head.

Quil stood and not removing his eyes from Anna's room. "I'll come back tonight. I promised I'd stop by Claire's and watch her for a while. You know how twelve year old's can be," Quil said, but I was in front of him before he had moved a foot. "Your going to apologize to Anna, right?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. Quil smiled sheepishly and said, "Anything for you bro. Besides- I have been treating Anna like crap. Call me when she wakes up and I'll come right away."

Nodding, I said, "You better," then I returned to Anna's room. She was still passed out on the bed, her light breathing sounding like rhythmic music. Emily left the room when she saw me reenter, saying she was going to call Sue and give her an update. Sam watched her leave, and then when she disappeared, he turned his tired eyes back to Anna. Seth was awake now, and was staring at Anna's heart monitor, probably bored. "Remind me why you stuck around, Seth?" I asked.

Seth chuckled softly, and then looked up at me with a grin, "Can't a guy pay a visit to his little sister every once and a while." Rolling my eyes, I sat down on one of the three chairs in the room, and stared at Anna's angelic face. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. When she was relaxed. Just as I was about to doze off myself, Carlisle reentered the room.

He stood in front of all of us, and hesitated slightly before he spoke. "I got a couple of Anna's blood test back. The ones I took to check her blood sugar and other things..." Before he could finish I cut him off, "What's wrong with her? Did you find a disease? Illness? Flu?" Seth was cracking up on the other side of the room from my outburst, and I shot him a glare. He shut up quickly looking away.

"No Embry. Anna's fine. Her blood however is different..." He paused before continuing and looked straight at Sam when he spoke again, "Anna's blood is that of a werewolf." The whole room fell completely silent, to shocked to say anything. Anna rolled over in bed, and that made all three of us look straight at Anna. She had no features to that of any of us werewolves. She was the same height as every other girl her age. She had no muscles like Leah at all. And Alice could still see her slightly in her mind, when us werewolves weren't around. She didn't even smell bad to the Cullen's. So how was she a werewolf?

Seth was the first to break the very long silence, and he said happily, "That's awesome. Who would have expected, Anna Uley, would be the second girl werewolf in the pack. Leah will be so happy!" Sam stared at Seth with disbelief, and then rolled his eyes, looking back at Carlisle. "Don't tell Anna Carlisle. I don't think she needs to add this extra worry to her plate. She has too much going on right now," Sam said, closing his eyes. Carlisle nodded and said, "Of course Sam."

Anna's scruffy throat clearing noise flowed through the room, and we all jumped, including Carlisle. She stared at all for of us, sitting up on the bed with arms crossed. "Nice one guys," I muttered, then walked across the room to Anna. "Anna... How much did you hear?" She smiled at me, and shook her head, pointing at Seth, then to Sam, then to Carlisle. She had heard the whole thing. "Seth... Why can't you ever learn to keep your mouth shut," I hissed tat Seth. My words made Anna laugh and she fell back on the bed with hard giggles. Her laughter brightened the whole room.

**Anna POV**

I, Anna Uley, was going to be a werewolf, and that made me surprisingly happy. After my whole laughing fit at Embry's comment to Seth, my mind immediately flowed to what it would be like, to be on for legs and run through the woods like a ghost, snaking through a city. Being a werewolf, would be a magical thing. Sadly, I had to wait who knows how long to be one. The wolf genes were in my blood, but I showed no signs of becoming a werewolf any time soon. The cut on my forehead was till painful and deep. My height and age was still that of a fifteen year old. And I had no super hearing, nor I had no strength at all.

Some werewolf I was.

* * *

**Before I continue, I want peoples advice on what color fur I should give Anna when she's a wolf. I was thinking snow white, but I want your idea.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a little boring... I'll try and make the next chapter more interesting.  
**

**Thanks for Reviewing. I really appreciate it.  
**


	10. Imprint

**Anna POV**

Finally, I was allowed to leave the hospital. Quil was the one driving me home today, which made me slightly nervous, but I decided to give him a chance. All I had to do was spend about ten minutes, under Quils hard glares. As Quil helped into his small, brown rusted car, he didn't glare at me once, which was odd. As he got into the passenger seat, and pulled out of the hospital lot in Forks, he began to speak.

"Anna... I'd like to apologize for my rude behavior to you. It wasn't right for me to treat you the way I did. It's just, you stunk really bad," Quil said, giving me a side grin. That made me smile, and patted his shoulder, letting him know it was okay. On the inside though, I was in total shock. Quil had apologized to me. He was trying to be nice to me. That made me finally feel completely welcome in this small area of Washington. It made me feel I full belonged.

Quil took a sudden turn, and I looked up at him confused, he smiled at me with a sheepish grin, "Sorry Anna. I have to make a small stop before we get back to La Push. Hope you don't mind."

Shrugging, I looked out the window, but I was secretly screaming on the inside. Quil actually didn't hate me. That meant a lot. Resting the area of my head on the window that hadn't met the floor, I tiredly closed my eyes and breathed in a light breath. Quil turned on some soft country music, and I relaxed with the music. Once the car stopped five minutes later, I reopened my eyes, but was shocked to see we had stopped in front of a toy store. Looking over at Quil, I raised my eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly and said, "I'm getting Claire something really quick." With a smirk, I sat back and nodded.

He got out and walked into the store, leaving the car running and the radio on. Looking out the window, I was surprised to see Joshua rushing from his group of friends over to the car. With a smile, I got out of the car, holding the door for support. I was still dizzy from the concussion I was getting over. Joshua noticed and said quickly, "No Anna. You don't have to stand up. I just came over to see how you were doing. Last time I saw you, you were in a coma." That shocked me. No one had told me Joshua had come to visit me at the hospital. Then I realized how embarrassing it was to have your friend see you in a coma.

Sitting by Joshua's request, I looked up at him with a smile. "So... The reason I came over here, was because, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with us tomorrow. Since it Saturday, and everything like that." Looking over at the toy store, I looked through the window but saw Quil no where. "Of course you can bring your friends. I'm sure they won't let you out of there sight, with being hit by the car and everything." I practically laughed my head off. So that's what everyone was telling the town. I was hit my a car. It made me want to break into laughter.

Smiling happily at him, I nodded by his request, and quickly searched Quil's old car for a piece of paper. Finding an old receipt, and a pen inside one of his cars compartments, I quickly wrote down, 'what time?' Joshua smiled when he read it, and then looked over at his friends, who were calling him over. "Meet us at first beach around 1. But try not to tire yourself too much. I know your still recovering and everything." Nodding, I mouthed a thank you to Joshua, and he smiled and nodded, rushing back over to his friends. Quil arrived shortly after that, and wasn't surprised to see me halfway out the car.

"Can I come with you and Embry tomorrow?" Looking up, I stared at Quil in disbelief, and he smiled sheepishly. "Werewolf hearing. You'll get use to it the more you hang around us... But anyway- Can I come?" Rolling my eyes, I nodded and then sat fully in the car. Quil got in with a grin, and put a store bag on my lap. When I saw what was in it, I snickered in disbelief. He looked at me as we drove and saw me staring inside the bag. "It's for Claire! If you write about this to any of the guys, I swear I'll throw you off the highest cliff." Ignoring Quils rant, I took out the box with the Princess Barbie in it, and looked over at Quil in fits of laughter. He quickly snatched it from me annoyed. "It's not funny! This is Claire's! Not mine!" That just made me laugh harder.

**Embry POV**

There was only one word to describe how I felt right now. And that was pure joy. I was over at the Cullen's house right now, and Carlisle had just told me amazing news. News I should have thought of by myself. The news, was that when Anna became a werewolf, she may be able to talk. Of course it was only an assumption based on us werewolves, super healing talents. But still, the thought made me scream joyfully inside. My Anna... Actually able to talk.

With a sigh, I turned to Edward who was sitting across the room, talking rapidly on the phone to Emmett. "...Ambush him if you have to... No, don't just go in for the attack... Emmett, you better not do anything stupid or I'll let Embry rip you to pieces... I said no Embry! That's final!" With a growl, Edward hung up the phone in fury. "What's up?" I asked, walking over to him.

He looked up at me and tried to hid his anger. "It'd nothing much. They caught up with the vampire, Kane, but he is to fast for them. They have him cornered at the moment, but my bimbo brother wants to attack straight on. I think it would be easier to circle around him, block all his exits, and then attack. Of course no one listens to me," He muttered, then looked at the clock on the wall. He laughed, which caused me to glance at the clock. It five thirty! Anna would be home in ten minutes!

"I got to go Edward. I'll call later tonight for an update," I said hurriedly and left the mansion, tearing off my clothes as I ran, and then phasing. I was on four paws right as I reached the trees. Running through the moist forest as Forks, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to run beside Anna like this. Guess I'd find out in the future. As I passed the line into La Push though, I wanted it to already be happening right this moment. If Anna became a wolf, we could live together forever.

As I broke through the trees next to Sam's house, I heard Quil's old car driving down the street. I promised myself I wasn't going to cower if I did this, but who was kidding. I was freaked. Sam had thought that it be best if I explained the whole imprinting thing to Anna today, just to let her know she was safe no matter what. Problem was, Sam also wanted me to show her my wolf form for the second time. This was going to be a long day.

As I stood by the edge of the woods, Sam came outside, and gave me a reassuring smile, before he walked across the porch to an approaching car. Quil stopped behind Sam's truck, and him and my angel got out at the same time. It was getting harder and harder to breath as her whole figure came into view. Despite the visible bruises on her forehead, cheeks, and arms, she was still beautiful. Her long black hair flowed gracefully in the breeze, while her milky brown eyes stared into my own. Wait! She see's me. I backed away nervously, but Anna didn't seem to pay mind to it. She came right over and gave me a small hug around my furry neck.

Sam and Quil left us, and we were peacefully alone at the edge of the forest. Anna, didn't seem to notice we were alone. Instead she pressed her cheek to my fur. That made a shiver run down my spine. Before she could react, I hoisted her on my back with my large muzzle. She yelped in shock, but immediately held onto my fur, resting her forehead on the back of my neck. It felt nice to be so close to Anna. Before she could blink, I was taking off through the forest, full speed toward Edwards meadow. I owed him greatly for letting me borrow it.

**Anna POV**

Riding on Embry's back was like nothing I had imagined. It was exciting, exhilarating, and absolutely heart pounding, all at the same time. I wasn't exactly sure what had told me to approach th eEmbry-wolf near the woods. Quil had told me Embry wanted to talk to me, but I had never expected I'd just walk right up to him. The wolf I was in love with. Maybe it had to do with my love for this gray furred, black spotted wolf. Or it was because, I always felt a pull toward this guy. A pull that wanted me to be with him forever.

He suddenly stopped, and I opened my eyes (though I was surprised I had even closed my eyes), staring out into a beautiful meadow. The ground was slightly dying do to the cold weather, but it was beautiful none the less. Embry suddenly ran off, and I guess he was going to phase back. Sitting on a soft patch of grass, I pulled my knees up to my chest, and rested my chin softly on my jeans. Embry was back only seconds later, with just a pair of khaki shorts on. He smiled as he approached and sat down beside me, staring off into the woods.

Biting my lip, I looked across the field, nervous about what Embry had wanted to talk about. When he finally spoke, he grabbed my chin softly, and turned my head to look at him, making sure he had my full attention. "Anna... I need to tell you something. Something that is going to change our friendship completely... Something that may even freak you out, and make you never want to see me again," He began. I stared at him in complete disbelief. He was werewolf. There wasn't anything bigger than that that would freak me out... Right?

"Anna. Did Sam ever tell you any of the legends?" Quil asked, picking a soft piece of grass beside me and him. He looked up at me, to see my reply, but I only nodded with a confused face. If he was going to tell me I was a werewolf again, I already new that. Quil was bugging me about it pretty much the whole ride home. "Well... There's this one legend, that isn't as looked through as the others. The one about the third wife..." He looked over at me, making sure i had heard the legend. I had heard it...

It was a very blurry, but I knew it was about a vampire. Taha Aki had phased into his wolf self to avenge his sons recent death by the vampire. When Taha Aki began to lose, his wife sacrificed herself for her husband, and he killed off the vampire. Then for the rest of his life, he never left his wife's body, staying by it for all eternity. The story was sad, but it was also romantic to see ho much the wolf had loved his wife. It almost made me think of Sam and Emily. How they seemed inseparable. It was romantic.

Looking up at Embry, I waited for him to continue, still confused by his question. He smiled at me and said, "There's this thing that none of us can explain... It's called imprinting..." Embry hesitated, taking in hard breath, and then continued. I watched him with wary eyes. "Sometimes, during our werewolf life, we may come across a person that is different from everyone else around us. This person is the only thing we think about when we first set our eyes in her. The person who... Imprints on her... Well, it's like gravity is pulling him toward her. That werewolf finds his soul mate. I guess you could say, he finds his soul mate." Staring at him in shock, I wondered what this had to do with us.

After a second however, it all clicked into place. The reason why Emrbry was telling me this...

He had imprinted... On me.

Before I could stop my self, I wrapped my arms around Embry's waste, and fell into his chest with tears of joy. He loved me. My Embry loved me. I was his soul mate, and we were destined to be together. My heart pounded rapidly at the thought. Me and Embry... Together forever. It was like a fairy tale, only it was my fairy tale- and it was real.

Before I knew it, Embry had his arms around me softly, and kissed my forehead, slightly above my still healing scar. He then kissed me lower, down on my bruised cheek, then along my jaw line. Before I realized it, I was on his lap, and he was kissing my lips softly. For the first time, all my worry's were gone... I was whole...

**Kane POV**

Running quickly through the trees, I went around a rock jutting out of the ground, and ran flat into the huge burly vampire. He growled at me, and I only smiled, dodging his launch at me, and charging across the forest in lightning speed. A russet wolf, jumped out of nowhere, and shoved me hard to the ground, digging his teeth into my skin. I managed to break him off before he did much damage. As soon as I threw him off through the forest, I continued to run as far from those mutts and gold eyes as I could.

Heading back toward La Push, I knew I had only one choice left. Rip her right out of those mutts arms. Then, take her as far away from them as possible.


	11. Snow

**Anna POV**

Today, I was going to the beach to hang out with Joshua and his friends. Embry wasn't too happy about, but Quil told him to shut it and do it for me. He didn't have to come, and I had insisted this, but Embry said he was doing it for my protection. Without complaint, I let it pass, and began to get ready to go. Deciding on just wearing a t-shirt, blue jeans, and my gray jacket, I was ready to go. Grabbing Embry's hand, and shoving Quil out the door, I rushed them toward the car.

Quil was coming just for my protection, while Embry was coming for some other reason. Probably to make sure Joshua and his friends played nice. The thought made me want to roll my eyes. Getting in the car, I was the first to buckle my seat belt. Joshua and me had been emailing each other all night last night, and I was excited to see him today. He was going to show me how to skip rocks, and I was really looking forward to that. Embry muttered over and over again that he could show me, but I knew he was only saying that because he was an over protective werewolf.

Since I was sitting in the back of Quil's car, I leaned forward, and sneaked a quick kiss on Embry's cheek. He jumped, but then relaxed when he realized it was just me. Turning in his seat he said, "Promise me you'll be careful Anna... And that you'll stay away from the woods." I knew why I had to stay away from the woods. The vampire might be out there, and he could grab me easily by the woods without Embry or Quil knowing. Though they could probably smell him if he did come.

So as we finally arrived at the parking area for the beach, I stuck close to Embry as we walked down the path toward the beach. Once we arrived, I saw Joshua, his twin brother, and a couple of their friends wrestling each other down by the ocean. It made me almost laugh when I saw Joshua in head lock by one of his friends who must have been from his school. "Wow... Interesting group of people you got yourself mixed with, Anna," Embry said, bored. With a smile at him, I ran ahead, and he and Quil followed behind. Rushing up to the wrestling guys, I was greeted by Isaac, and another boy.

"Oh, hey Anna. Joshua should be finished in a moment," Isaac said, looking over at his brother who was still trying to get out of a head lock. I nodded, smirking at Joshua's struggles. "Oh... This is our cousin Raymond, and the dude beating my brother is Joshua's friend Henry." Nodding at Isaac, I held out my hand toward his cousin. The boy with messy light brown hair, and green eyes, took it quickly. "Joshua's told me a lot about you... I'm sorry about the thing with the car," He said,taking his hand away. That made me want to laugh. If only they knew the truth.

"Anna! You made it!" Joshua rushed over to me, followed by his friend Henry. Henry was a strong looking boy, with dark blond hair, and blue eyes. He grinned at me when he approached. "So your Mary's daughter?" Joshua rolled his eyes at his friend, but I stared at Henry confused. He understood and said, "Your mom use to babysit me when she was still in high school. Of course I was only two, so I don't really remember her. Mom said she was nice though." Embry suddenly decided to make his self known.

Walking in front of me slightly, he said, "So who wants to skip rocks?" I smacked my head in complete disbelief. Embry was jealous of these guys, and he was my soul mate. Did he really think I'd fall in love with Joshua, or any of these other guys. Joshua was just my friend. Embry was my everything. With a sigh, I smiled and looked over at Joshua. He was staring at Embry with annoyance. "Sure. That's what I promised Anna wasn't it," Joshua said, then turned to me, "Come on... I'll make you a natural by the end of the day." With a grin, I followed him quickly toward the calm, small wave ocean.

We began to search the ground for smooth flat rocks, and by the time I had one rock, and Joshua had three, Quil and Embry had almost ten. Joshua and the others stared at them in disbelief, but I broke into giggles. Embry and Quil smirked and dropped the rocks to the ground. They were acting like children. Joshua rolled his eyes at them, and then showed me his own rock. "This is how you do it... It's all in the wrist," Joshua said, flicking his wrist. I tried to copy his movement, and he smiled when he saw I did it exactly like he did. "Great! Now just try to make it slide across the surface of the water." Joshua flicked his wrist, and the rock hit the water skipping three times before it sunk.

A smile spread on my face, and I tried to copy his move. My first rock however, made a big plop in the ocean as soon as I threw it. Quil and Embry began to laugh, and I rolled my eyes, grabbing a rock from Joshua and throwing it at Quil's head. "Hey! Embry was laughing too!" Quil complained, though I knew he hadn't been affected by the rock at all. With a laugh, I got another rock that Embry had dropped on the ground, and tried to skip it again. This time it hit the surface and skipped once. Jumping up and down with excitement, I grabbed another rock and tried again. It had the same result as last time.

"Great job Anna!" Joshua and Embry said at the same time. That made me laugh. They both glared at each other. A howl was suddenly heard through the woods, and me, Embry, and Quil all stiffened. After the howl receded, a wave of silence fell. Joshua and his friends however, stared at the three of us confused. "Uh... I just remembered, I have to go call someone," Quil muttered, then headed back toward the car. Embry quickly took a step toward me, being protective I guess. "You heard that Anna?" Embry whispered in my ear. I nodded instantly and Embry stopped breathing. Turning to him confused, I saw him staring off into the woods.

Following his gaze, I saw nothing but the trees. "You guys okay?" Joshua asked. We both turned back to him in shock. "Yeah... I just need to go check on something. I'll be back in a minute." Embry quickly left me, going full stride toward the woods. Joshua and the others watched him leave confused. "Do all of your friends just randomly leave like that?" Joshua asked, and Isaac chuckled. Shaking my head, I shrugged, and began to skip rocks again. A voice I never thought I'd hear again however, echoed through the beach, making me drop a rock I was about to throw. "Hey princess!" Me and the four other guys turned in disbelief. Darren trailed over to us with a grin. At once, I looked away.

"So where's your native friends Anna? Decided it was time to start hanging around normal people?" Rolling my eyes, I turned to Darren with a glare. Joshua was the next to speak though, "No, she decided it was time to start avoiding you." Darren glared at Joshua and hissed, "No one asked you freak." Joshua was about to make another comment, but before he could, I took two steps forward, and slapped Darren hard in the cheek. My whole body began to shake as I stared at Darren, holding his cheek in pain, and I remembered something dad had told me; _When werewolves get angry, their whole figure begins to shake. This is because the change wants to take place._

Gasping, I backed away in horror, and the shaking seized each step I took. Darren had regained some posture by now, and was rubbing his red cheek with a glare at me. "See what hanging around those freaky natives does to you! It turns you into a criminal like them." My instincts told me to kick him in the area it hurts, but my logic said for me to walk away right now. As the shaking continued, and I felt a strange warmth flow through my veins, I couldn't help but be a little worried. What if I phased in front of everyone.

With a lot of effort, I looked at Darren with furry, then turned and began to walk away. Before I realized what happened though, every part of me began to ache, and my heart felt like it had been stabbed.

Then I heard it... A loud howl of agonizing pain.

Embry...

**Embry POV**

That bloodsucker was here! I could smell him, and yet every where I looked, he showed no sign of himself. Growling in frustration, I bit into a root, and pulled it out of the ground. Throwing it across the forest, I took off running again. He was here, and I would tear him to pieces this time for sure.

Just as I was about to run around a sharp corner, the vampire appeared out of no where and threw me hard into a tree. I fell to the forest floor in pain, and stood quickly, growling in furry. The blond vamp, smiled widely at me, then walked toward me. _Get out of there Embry! _Sam yelled, and I heard his hard paws pound on the earth. Before I realized what was happening, blond vamp paced toward me with a smirk. I took a step forward, growling furiously, and took a launch. He was faster. He moved out of the way as I jumped at him, grabbed my tail, and threw me against another tree. This time my whole body screamed from the impact.

Hissing through my sharp teeth, I pulled myself up and took another launch at the vampire. He laughed and dodged my attack again, grinning widely when he saw I was in pain. Falling on my four paws, i hissed in pain. He walked over to me, and i took a step back, unsure if I could fight him alone. He shoved to me the forest ground hard, and laughed menacingly. Then he stepped on my paw sharply, and I let out a howl of pain, which echoed loudly through the forest. _Embry!!! _Every ones voice was echoing through my head all at once, and Quil screamed, _Were coming Buddy!! _ The vampire took another shot at me, and stepped sharply on my rib cage. It sent another agonizing howl through the forest.

The only thing I could think of at that moment, was Anna...

**Anna POV**

Before anyone could stop me, I took off toward the forest. Joshua and everyone else but Darren called my name, but I was already yards away. As the forest met me, my whole figure shook like crazy. Embry... My Embry, was in trouble. He needed me and I wouldn't let him down, even if I was still a useless human. As I ran deeper and deeper into the trees, I heard another howl of pain, and I clutched my chest as my heart stung. Me and Embry were connected in so many ways. His pain, was my pain.

And what was worse, was if Embry died, I would die to. Not physically, but mentally. Embry was my life, and I wasn't about to let this psycho, stalking, vampire, take the only thing that mattered, away from me. With this thought, my speed rapidly increased, and my heart began to pound a strange rhythm. Then my whole entire frame began to shake insanely, and veins became very warm. Everything around me turned blurry, and I closed my eyes in shock. But when my whole body suddenly changed- inside and out- my eyes flew open.

Another howl of pain flew through the forest, and that was the breaking point for me. With one final shake through my body, my whole figure erupted with fur. Landing on four paws, I ran faster than I ever had, toward the sound of my soul mate. My Embry.

I, Anna Uley, was a wolf. Embry's wolf. And I loved it already.

**Embry POV**

The vampire circled around my pained body, and he smiled viciously at me, "You thought you could keep my silent Angel from me... Well you were wrong mutt!" As he lifted his foot to step on who knows what, a loud growl was heard from nearby. Taking a painful head jerk to the right, I stared at the most amazing creature I had ever seen. She was standing a few yards away, and the bright sun was hitting her snow white fur. Her paws were black, and there was one black spot around her left eye. She was beautiful. And my angel.

The vampire stared at her in horror, then took a whiff of the air. A gasp escaped him. "Anna?"

_Got that right, Leech!!! _Anna hissed, then took a step forward, baring her teeth in furry. _You made Embry in pain! Now I'm going to make you wish you never came near him! _Before I could blink, Anna jumped at the vampire and opened her mouth showing sharp teeth. Going for his neck, she stretched out her long paws to shove him down, but he was too fast. He quickly stopped Anna halfway in the air, and shoved her on the ground hard.

He leaned down to her furry ear, and whispered softly, "Now I'll just have to make you my pet." That made me furious. Standing up, ignoring the pain in my bones, and the protest my body was making, I walked painfully toward the leech, who was holding my Anna to the forest floor. _We're almost there Embry! And man, Anna looks hot as a wolf, _John chimed. I told him to shut up, but Anna had beat me to the punch, _Shut it John! This is a crisis. And plus I'm not your type. _That made me let out a snort, as I took another step toward Anna's captor.

The vampire noticed, and quickly stepped away from Anna, turning back to me. "I'm not letting you take her from me again!" The vampire yelled, then burst forward toward me. Anna's voiced thought was the only thing I heard as the vampire made his attack. _EMBRY!!!! _Before the vampire hit me, a flash of white came into my vision, and I backed away painfully in shock. Anna was on top of the vampire now, and was growling in rage. Then she hissed, _This is for my mom! _The vampires hand suddenly came flying through the air. The whole pack was speechless as they continued to run toward us. The vampires screams tore through the forest.

_This is for being a freaky, stalking, mental, and psychopathic vampire!! _This time a leg flew through the forest. All I could do was stand in complete silence, watching Anna's furry unfold. I took a step forward, but Sam told me, _No... This is Anna's fight. _Anna didn't seem to hear, as she bared her teeth into the vampires throat, _And this... This is for hurting Embry!!! _With one final pull, the vampires head flew across the forest, and then everything fell silent.

Anna stood with her back to me, and I heard a soft whimper escape her a mouth. She bowed her white head to the floor, and a saw a drop of water hit the earth. Anna... She was crying. In one painful leap, I was beside her, and I immediately pressed my nose to her neck, whispering, _You did the right thing love. _Anna turned to me, and I was completely surprised to see a smile on her face. The only thing she thought in her head at that moment was...

Embry.

**Anna POV**

The only thing I could think of at this moment, was how glad I was it was finally over. As I stared at the vampires massacred body, I couldn't help but let tears of joy fall. He was finally gone, and I could live with Embry for the rest of my days. When I felt Embry's warm nose, press into my snow white neck, I turned to him, and looked straight into his eyes. It felt like I was seeing right into his soul. I could see how much pain he was in, how thankful he was that I was alive, and how much he loved me. Really loved me.

As the others arrived in the forest- though I didn't understand why they were so late- they began to burn the pieces of my stalker, while me and Embry lied on the ground. Resting my head softly against Embry's sore neck, I at once felt at ease.

We could finally be with each other forever, and no one would stop us. Not even a crazy, psycho vampire.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I'll have the next and last chapter up by tomorrow. Thank you for all of your ideas and input on Anna's wolf form. You all had great ideas, but I could only pick a few of them. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I know this story is short, but that's just how I want it to go.**

**Thanks to all my fans out there. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and the last one after I update it.**

**Thanks everyone.  
**


	12. magic

**Anna POV**

Once we got back to Dad and Emily's house, the boy's helped a limping Embry toward the sofa. Dr. Cullen followed behind, thanks to Edward, and went straight to Embry, checking out his ribs. I was still in wolf form, so I wasn't allowed in the house till Emily brought me some clothes. Turns out, when you phase, the clothes your wearing don't disappear like in movies. They just rip to pieces. I learned that when I saw scraps of my clothing on the forest floor.

Sitting at the back porch of the house, I stared off into the trees, closing my eyes to listen to the creatures I had never been able to hear before. I could hear ants on the ground, scurrying under me. I could hear squirrels in the distance, munching on some acorns. I could even hear the crackling fire in the forest, still burning that blond haired vampire to ashes. Soft footsteps approached me, and dad stood silently beside me, staring off into the woods. He rested a hand on my snow white muzzle, and whispered, "You make a beautiful wolf Anna... If only your mom could see you right now." Smiling at him, I nudged his leg with my nose, and stared back out into the forest.

Dad spoke again, and I felt him trace a circle around my left eye, "I'm glad you have some part of me in you. You are a true Uley, Anna." With that, dad stroked my pointed ear, and then walked back into the house, probably going to check on Embry. That was what I wanted to do right now. See my Embry. Before the thought finished, Emily was there with a handful of my clothes. "Hey Anna... Here's some clothes. I'll make sure the boys stay in the house," She said, then placed the clothes next to me. She quickly brushed the top of my forehead with her fingers, and then patted my neck. "Come in when your dressed," She said, then disappeared.

With a sigh, I relaxed every muscle I had, and immediately took my dads advice, thinking nothing but human thoughts. It worked... In less than a minute, I had gotten my whole body back, and my snow white fur vanished. Grinning, I got dressed in the shirt and sweatpants Emily had brought for me, and rushed inside. It felt nice to walk on two feet again, but I did miss my paws a little. Guess the wolf gene would always be apart of me.

As I entered the house, I walked into the living room, and was about to sit next to a bandaged Embry, when I stubbed my toe against the small coffee table in the room. Grabbing my foot and hopping up and down in pain, I yelled, "Man! That hurts so bad!!" The whole room gasped, including me. Dropping my foot, I completely forgot about the pain, as my hand flew straight to my throat. The whole pack was in here, including Edward and Carlisle Cullen, Emily, and even Billy black. A fifty year old man, in a wheel chair. He was the leader of the council now.

"Anna? Did you just talk?" John asked in shock. Dad and Embry just stared at me with wide eyes. The rest of the room was confused. "I-Uh... I think so..." Another gasp escaped everyone, and I jumped this time. Then realization hit me, and the largest smile I had ever made, lined across my face. For fifteen years, i had been left without a voice, and at last, after so many years, i could finally talk. With joy i shouted, "I can't believe this! I can talk! I actually can talk!" I was practically jumping in the middle of the room before Embry stood, and crossed the room sorely to me. He pulled me tightly in his hold, and I was completely speechless. Then he leaned down to my ear, and his warm breath blew on my skin, sending shivers down my back.

"Your voice is like magic Anna..." He quickly found my lips, and kissed me passionately. This kiss was beyond every kiss I had ever had. This kiss, was the kiss that immediately let me know, my life was perfect. It would always be perfect now that I had my Embry. It was a fairy tale come true.

**Embry POV**

My whole body was sore, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was see my Anna. As Carlisle bandaged me up, i was practically fidgeting the whole time, wondering when Emily was going to get back downstairs and give Anna her clothes. Anna was the only one that could heal me right now, and I was ready to be healed. "Chill Embry. Emily's coming down right now," Edward said, a smirk playing on his lips. As Emily showed up at the foot of the stairs, Sam walked in the house with a smile. He sat on one of the two sofas in the room, and stared over at the window in thought. Carlisle finally finished bandaging me, and Emily at last went outside.

Sitting impatiently, I began to count to twenty in my head. At 15, Anna's light footsteps approached the back door which led into the living room. The door was cracked, so when it flew open the whole way, I finally saw my angel. Her black hair was parted on one side behind her ear, the other side hung freely. She was only a few inches taller than she had use to be, strange for being a werewolf, but I had never expected Anna to be normal. As she walked toward me with a smile, my pain no longer mattered. Everything inside me was immediately healed.

She walked faster toward me, and was almost halfway across the room before she suddenly stopped. Her eyes began to to blur with pain and I immediately felt her pain to. I was about to jump up and help her, when I suddenly heard loud shouts. "Man! That hurts so bad!" A voice like an angel rang through the whole room. My mind immediately felt at ease, my heart beat in a quick pace, and my eyes stared at my angel in wonder. The angel that was now clutching her throat in shock.

"Anna? Did you just talk?" John asked, completely in shock. Sam's soft whisper fell through my ears, "I don't believe it." Carlisle shot me an I-told-you-so look, and I grinned at him. "I -Uh... I think so." Anna stuttered, and she gasped this time with the whole room. Emily was gleaming across the room, and I heard her whisper, "Finally..." Anna interrupted Emily, suddenly beginning to scream in pure joy, and my attention flew back to her. She was jumping up and down with the brightest smile I had ever seen, "I can't believe this! I can talk! I can actually talk!" Her happiness was like music to my ears. Before I realized it, I had stood and walked toward her, then pulled her into a heartwarming hug. One that made me never want to let her go again. Without another thought, I leaned down to her warm ear, and whispered, "Your voice is like magic Anna..." She fell quiet, taking in gasp of air.

Before she could react, I pulled her toward me, and placed my lips quickly on hers. I kissed her hard, not letting one moment pass. Who knew when I'd get a chance like this again. Shockingly, Anna wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me back. I at once could think of nothing, but my Anna.

This was like a fairy tale come true. And it was amazing.

It was like magic.

* * *

**Sorry it's over every one. I may make a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. Thanks for all the reviews, and all the support. Hope you guys liked it, and thanks for reading.**

**Twilight Rules!  
**


	13. Sequel note

**Alright Everyone. I'm going to try and do a sequel. First chapter is up and I'll be working on the second chapter soon. If you like it let me know, and if you have any advice then it is welcome. Thanks for all the reviews for this story and hopefully I'll get the same for the next one. The story is called Beautiful Angel. Hope you guys like the first chapter.**


End file.
